Another Demi
by janice mae
Summary: Gohan is tortured by his unforgiving friends and drinking mother. At least, until a girl named Reem Sanders comes into the picture. Will Reem save Gohan? Will Goku come back and help his son? Find out! Couple: GhXOC. This is a rewrite of my story The Accident. Its is almost a completely different idea, hopefully you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**New idea, some what new story, same chappies. Got it? Got it. And I skipped the memory loss; I decided to do something different. **** It's not called the accident any more instead, it's called…**

**Another Demi. : Prologue**

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

It was raining today. I was waiting for the school bell to ring. My mom was supposed to pick me up from school today. Just waiting and watching the drops of rain hit the window. My mom was drinking, again. It has been 6 years since "The Cell Games" happened, and everything has changed. My father was killed because of my arrogance, but instead of coming back, he stayed behind. I am not mad at him because I would have done the same if my son killed me. Everyone agrees though, it's obvious. I don't see any of the Z Senshi anymore, Bulma doesn't talk to us much, and my mom drinks and smokes because I killed my father. I remember the words my father spoke before he left.

_**(Flash back)**_

"Gohan, I am so proud of you. You fought well. I want you to take care of your mother for me, okay? And hit those books hard. Good bye, my son." Dad vanished into thin air with Cell, somewhere far away where I would never see him again.

"DADDY!"

_**(End Flash Back)**_

I sighed. _Come on mom, where are you?_ I was sort of an outcast in my 11th grade class. I looked at my arms, and then I sighed. _I wonder if mom is going to leave Goten at home again._ My father would be so ashamed of what I have been doing. I don't know why I do it, but I just do. When it happens, all my pain goes away. The guilt, pain, and hatred…Hatred for myself, my mother, and the others, they all just go away. I have gone too far only once, and even then, my mom was too drunk to care. I ended up passing out, and then I woke up in the middle of the woods with blood crusted wrists and a bloody knife next to me. My life has gotten so bad…I just don't know what to do anymore! I guess I did something because when I looked back up the whole class was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Mr. Son, you snapped your pen in half, is everything alright?" I looked at Mrs. Williamson.

"Yeah…" I didn't sound convincing.

"Come with me outside please."

"Okay…" I stood up and followed her outside in the hallway. The hallways seemed empty enough, and then I looked back at her worried face. Mrs. Williamson is one of those teachers who you can tell everything to.

"Gohan, what is wrong?" I shrugged.

"Please, I won't tell a soul." She seemed that she would keep her promise.

"Its bizarre." was the only thing I said.

"Okay, I deal with bizarre all the time." She smiled, her old lines curving at the sides of her mouth.

"It started 6 years ago. I was eleven, and my father and I got into some trouble. He fought the guy who cornered us and stopped…he was too tired. I took his place, and we two started to fight, but I got angry. My anger overwhelmed me and I lost control. The thing that snapped me out of my angry blindfold was…my father. He told me that he was proud of me and that I did an amazing job, but then he ended up dying. The guy who killed him died as well. After that I blamed myself for his death, but I wasn't the only one who did. My whole family did and still does blame me, and I haven't seen them in years. My mom…she is…different. She…she drinks and smokes all the time, and I am left to take care of my brother." I looked at her, looking for a reaction. All I got was a sad smile and a hug. That was when she asked me the question that I didn't want anyone asking.

"Does she abuse you and your brother in any way?" My blood ran cold and I went pale. I looked back at the ground.

"N…Y…I…" I couldn't finish as the tears built in my eyes. I leaned up against the wall, and I cried. She sat there, consoling me. We both heard footsteps and we looked up to find Videl, my child hood friend, standing there confused. Videl knelt down next to me, and looked me in the eye. Videl Satan, the only other person who knows my WHOLE story. She hugged me and the bell rang, but none of us moved. The class began to spill out, but everyone stopped when they saw me being consoled by the teacher and Hercule Satan's daughter. Some of the guys were snickering while others were watching wide eyed.

"Videl, what's wrong with Gohan?" Erasa, Videl's best girl friend, asked.

"His life, Erasa, is what's wrong." She answered shortly. Erasa stared at the two of us when Sharpner came up.

"Dude, what's wrong with brains?" There was no answer. I stopped crying and looked up when I saw that the love of my life sat there, smiling at me. She and I have been together since sixth grade, and nothing has separated us. I looked over to the window to see my mom pull up in the car. I sighed then kissed Videl softly. I nodded and waved goodbye to the others and walked to the car. I didn't want to go in there with HER, but I had no choice. I opened the old truck door and threw my bag and jacket inside. I slipped in and buckled up. Mom looked at me questioningly. We locked eyes for a moment too long for hers and my liking.

"What are you looking at?!" I jumped.

"Nothing!" I answered swiftly. She looked at the rode and started the long drive home. I grabbed my Android phone **(and no I don't mean Android 17 and 18 type Android lol) **and grabbed my head phones. I put both in my ears and turned on the song "Fake It" by Seether. The lyrics and the sound give me chills. The lyrics are…

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lost your self-esteem along the way, yeah__  
__Good god, you're comin' up with reasons_

_Good god, you're draggin' it out_

_And good god, it's the changin' of the seasons_

_I feel so raped, so follow me down and just__  
__Fake it, if you're out of direction_

_Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah_

_Fake it, if you feel like infection_

_Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite__  
__You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws_

_No sense in hiding all of yours_

_You gave up on your dreams along the way, yeah__  
__Good god, you're comin' up with reasons_

_Good god, you're draggin' it out_

_And good god, it's the changin' of the seasons_

_I feel so raped so follow me down and just__  
__Fake it, if you're out of direction_

_Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah_

_Fake it, if you feel like infection_

_Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite__  
__I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake with the best of them all_

_I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake it all__  
__Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lost your self-esteem along the way, yeah__  
__Good god, you're comin' up with reasons_

_Good god, you're draggin' it out_

_Good god, it's the changin' of the seasons_

_I feel so raped, man, follow me down and just__  
__Fake it, if you're out of direction_

_Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah_

_Fake it, if you feel like infection_

_Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite__  
__Fake it, if you're out of direction_

_Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah_

_Fake it, if you feel like infection_

_Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite_

Seether is awesome in my opinion. I tapped to the beat of the song on the door on my side and nodded my head whilst mouthing the words. I have a lot of this genre of songs. I have "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee. I have Amy Lee's band Evanescence on here. Staind, Awolnation, and Nickelback. I have more but I don't remember the names. I also have country singers like George Strait, Rascal Flatts, and Gary Allan. Some pop like Maroon 5, but I have only one rapper on here. Eminem, amazing. I love his songs. You see, Music helps me get through this. That was when the song changed to Eminem's Lose Yourself. I smiled, _Why does this remind me of me, but instead of singing, its fighting?_

_Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity_

_To seize everything you ever wanted, one moment_

_Would you capture it?_

_Or just let it slip, yo_

_H__is palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_

_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready_

_To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting_

_What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud_

_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_

_He's chokin' how, everybody's chokin' now_

_The clock's run out, times up, over, blaw!_

_Snap, back to reality, oh, there goes gravity_

_Oh, there goes Rabbit he choked, he's so mad but he won't_

_Give up that easy, no, he won't have it he knows_

_His whole back's to these ropes, it don't matter he's dope_

_He knows that but he's broke, he so stagnant he knows_

_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_

_Back to the lab again, yo_

_This whole rhapsody better go capture this moment_

_And hope it don't pass him__  
__You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo__  
__You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo__  
__His soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping_

_This world is mine for the taking, make me king_

_As we move toward a new world order, a normal life is boring_

_But superstardom's close to post mortem_

_It only grows harder, only grows hotter_

_He blows it's all over, these h**s is all on him_

_Coast to coast shows, he's known as the Globetrotter lonely roads__  
__God only knows he's grown farther from home, he's no father_

_He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_

_But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water_

_These h**s don't want him no mo', he's cold product_

_They moved on to the next schmoe who flows_

_He nose dove and sold nada, so the soap opera is told it unfolds_

_I suppose it's old partna, but the beat goes on_

_Da da dum, da dum da da da da__  
__You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo__  
__You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo__  
__No more games, _

_I'ma change what you call rage_

_Tear this mothaf****n' roof off like two dogs caged_

_I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed_

_I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage_

_But I kept rhymin' and stepped, writin' the next cipher_

_Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper_

_All the pain inside amplified by the fact_

_That I can't get by with my 9 to 5__  
__And I can't provide the right type of life for my family_

_Cuz man, these *** damn food stamps don't buy diapers_

_And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life_

_And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder_

_Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus teeter-totter_

_Caught up between bein' a father and a prima donna_

_Baby mama drama's screamin' on and too much for me to wanna__  
__Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's_

_Gotten me to the point I'm like a snail_

_I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot_

_Success is my only mothaf****n' option, failure's not_

_Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go_

_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot, so here I go it's my shot_

_Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got__  
__You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it goYou only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo__  
__You better lose yourself in the music_

_The moment, you own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

_You better_

_You can do anything you set your mind to, man_

I watched as the City scenery changed to the woods. The trees zipped by and I small signs of birds and other animals. I sighed, _why do I need to go home? It's not like she needs me there…Wait…Where is Goten?_

"Uh…Mom, where's Goten?"

"Home."

"By himself?"

"No."

"Then who's with him?"

"Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks."

"Oh…Why are they at the house?"

"Because Bulma and I wanted to catch up and I figured you also needed a male there to do something with. Plus Goten wanted to see Trunks."

"Okay." _Okay…I don't think she is having a bad day because she doesn't smell like anything._ I smiled, relieved at the fact Goten isn't alone, but I wasn't too sure about Bulma and Vegeta staying there. The house came into sight and she parked the car in front of the garage where my old beat up truck was. Mom turned her some what pristine truck off and we both went out. The sky cleared up and the sun was now shining. I took off my jacket as I walked in the door, and I set it on the coat rack.

"Gohan!" Goten attacked me and I hit the floor.

"Hiya squirt, how was your day?"

"Awesome, Trunks is here to play, can you play with us?"

"Hmm…Let me work on my truck for a bit then maybe, okay?"

"Okay!" He ran back into his bedroom, and I dusted myself off. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink. I was purposely avoiding the living room because I was still unsure about the other two adults in there. I opened the fridge and poured my self some iced tea.

"Oh, there you are Gohan!" I turned to Bulma and smiled.

"Yup, here I am…" She raised her brow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, fine, don't hug me…" I laughed.

"Bulma…I think I am a little too old for that."

"Nonsense!" She hugged me none the less.

"YOU HAVE GOTTEN TALL!" Bulma exclaimed as I put my glass to my lips.

"Just like his father." Mom said with a smile as she came in.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Oh we both know so!" Bulma answered for her. I blushed lightly.

"Oh! Mom do you know where I put those spark plugs at?"

"They should be in the drawer with the silverware."

"Thank you." I turned and started to rummage through them when I finally found them. _I hate it how mom acts all innocent in front of everyone._ I thought as I searched. I grabbed them and smiled as a walked back towards the door to see it swing open by Vegeta. _Just when I thought I would be safe…-_-_

"Move it brat!" He pushed me aside, then he stopped and gave me a peculiar look.

"Huh, no retaliation?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel the tension and uneasiness pouring off you."

"Nothing, I need to go fix my dad's old truck by!"

"Not so fast!'

"Grr, what?"

"We are training, now!"

"What?! No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to, now let me through!"

"Not a good enough answer." I narrowed my eyes and pushed him aside and headed to the garage. I sighed and plugged my phone in the boom box. "Untitled" by Simple Plan started to play and I started to sing.

"How could this happen to me?! I made my mistakes. Got nowhere to run, the night goes on as I'm fadin away, I'm sick of this life! I just wanna scream! How could this happen to me?" I started to go through the things I needed and I grabbed a wrench and started to unscrew part of the radiator. I had to move some parts to find what was wrong. I need a new radiator, a new transmission, and a new battery. _Great…_ I looked over to the clock to find out that I have been here for over an hour and I need to get today's few pages of homework done. I looked at my hands and saw that one long scar, other than that, my cuts were on my calves and thighs, there wasn't much, but there was some. The scar on my arm, however, was covered in black grease and rust. I walked towards the sink and started to wash my hands.

"Gohan!" I heard mother call.

"Yeah?!" I called back. She walked into the garage to see engine parts in a pile.

"Wow…this is what you do in here? Any way, dinner is ready."

"You actually cooked this time?" I inquired.

"Ugh…YES! Now wash up and get in the house!" She turned and made her angry way back. I sighed.

"No, you should have seen it! The garage is full of Goku's piece of junk's old parts." Mom was telling Bulma about how I am working on dad's truck.

"Really? You know, Gohan that is really nice of you to be fixing that up for him." I nodded.

"Eh, it's no big deal; he told me he wanted me to have the truck anyway. Mom told me that if I wanted a car, I needed to earn it, so I decided to work on the old Chevy."

"Well, you certainly have." Bulma smiled at me. I looked back at my plate and kept eating. They were chatting about something I didn't even want to get into, when Vegeta yelled making me jump five feet in the air.

"What?!" I yelled.

"GRRRR! WHERE IS YOUR BAKA OF A BROTHER!"

"What?" I heard giggling and I looked over to see that Goten and Trunks had glue in there hands, and then I noticed that Vegeta was stuck to his chair, which was stuck to the ground. Mom and Bulma started to laugh, while Goten and Trunks ran for their lives because Vegeta ended up transforming and melting the glue. I sighed and smiled. I picked up my plate and walked to the kitchen. I put my plate in the sink and said by to everyone as I made my way to my room.

When I finished my homework, it was 10:30 almost 11:00, so I decided to go to bed.

__


	2. Chapter 2

**HALLO! I am a happy camper! School starts in 3 weeks…YAY! Maybe…Any who, Next Chappie Is Here! This is all about Reem! Btw…look up Redemption by android727 I LOVE IT! That one and DBZ: Black Moon by FangSoul06. Sonic and th Black Night by MariaRobotnik24 is also really good. Any who…ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Reem: AWWW it's all about me!

Me: Yup :D

Reem: I WIN!

**Another Demi Chapter 2: Reem Farhart**

_**Reem's P.O.V.**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! I slammed my fist on my alarm clock, only to have the stupid thing brake. I sat up and pouted…

"Dang it! Not again!" I sighed, and then chuckled. _Why do alarm clocks hate me?_

"Reem…You better not have broken another one!"

"I did…sorry Mamma!" She walked into my room, her bright green eyes scanning my dresser. She sighed and put her brown hair in a bun.

"Reem, I have told you before, you need to control that power of yours."

"I know, I will try harder…I promise." I smiled.

"Good, now chop chop! Its your first day at Orange Star high." I laughed and walked to my closet. _Hmmmm, what to where? Oh, I almost forgot…_ I walked to my cell and turned on Rhapsody and played Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams." I then pulled out my black under shirt, pink over top, black jacket, and blue jeans. I walked to my mirror and started to put on my make up. Lip gloss, eye liner, and mascara. I don't really like make up, but I like to wear those few things. I plugged my head phones into my phone and put them in my ears as I lip synched and walked down stairs. I looked at my spot at the table and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I ate quickly and grabbed my bag.

"Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too!" She called as I hopped on my bike and made my way to school. As I was about to cross the street, I noticed a guy in a long sleeved black jacket and jeans, and he wasn't paying attention. Of course, me being clumsy, I ran into him.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I think so…"

"I'm Reem Farhart, your name?"

"Son Gohan."

"Nice to meet you," He seemed shy, who ever this Gohan guy was, he was strong.

"You too. Listen, I have school, so catch you later."

"Wait, what school do you go to?"

"Orange Star High School, why?"

"Because I was just going there." I smiled and he looked at me incredulously. That was when I saw it, a flicker of, what was it, anger? Fear? Or was it both? I think both. I turned to see a guy with black spiked hair glaring at Gohan.

"Vegeta? What do you want?"

"I am shopping for that annoying women, you?"

"Going to school, bye." Gohan answered shortly and left. I looked at the peculiar man, and he growled at me.

"What are you looking?"

"NOTHING!" I yelped and sped off. I lost track of Gohan, but I am sure I will see him again.

I got to school right before the bell rang, and I ran to the office. I told them my name and they gave me a slip of paper. _AP English_…I read in my mind, _Class 201._ I booked it to the class, and slid to a stop. I knocked. The Teacher opened the door to reveal a huge classroom, rows upon rows of seats.

"Who are you?"

"Reem Farhart, Miss, you?"

"I am Mrs. Williamson, and you are our new student."

"Yup, that's me!" I smiled. **(Gohan has Mrs. Williamson First and last period because she is Home room and AP English)**

"Class, this is our new student, Reem Farhart. Please be respectful. Well, don't be shy Reem, tell us something about yourself."

"Well…I am 17 years old, and I enjoy reading, science, math, and writing." I smiled.

"NERD!" Some one with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes shouted.

"Shut your trap Sharpner." I looked to the boy's left to see Gohan sitting there glaring at him.

"What are you going to do about it Brains?"

"Nothing." Gohan shrugged and looked at me. Sharpner blinked then growled.

"Boys! Sharpner, you have detention, and Gohan, thank you for standing up for Reem."

"What?! Mrs. Williamson please, I was just…kidding…right? Right, I was kidding!"

"Ugh, no you weren't Mr. Pencil, now please, sit down. Ms. Farhart, you can sit between Ms. Satan and Mr. Son."

"Okay, thank you." I nodded and made my way to the middle of the stair case, and sat next to Gohan. He nodded at me then kept writing, what ever he was writing. I gave him a questioning look and he pointed at the book and whispered to me what I was supposed to do. Turns out, I need to take these vocabulary words and make them into a story, _I could get used to this._ I smiled.

20 minutes have passed and Gohan and I finished at the same time, he put the book and papers in his bag and pulled out head phones. I did the same, but that was when I noticed it. His jacket covered most of it, but he had a HUGE scratch on the side of his neck and disappearing under the dark clothing. Gohan didn't notice that I saw it, so I stayed quiet. I grabbed my headphones and started playing Rascal Flatts "What Hurts the Most." I peered over to Gohan to see him tapping his pencil to the beat of a song and lip synching. He opened his eyes and did a small smile my way. I quirked a brow at him, and he took out my head phones and put one of his in my ears.

"Here, I think you might like this one, let me restart it." He put his index finger on a song called "Bleed Red" I immediately recognized the singer as Ronnie Dunn when the lyrics started.

_Let's say were sorry 'fore it's too late  
Give forgiveness a chance  
Turn the anger into water  
Let it slip through our hands_

We all bleed red we all taste rain  
All fall down loose our way  
We all say words we regret  
We all cry tears we all bleed red

If we're fighting we're both loosing  
We're just wasting our time  
Because my scars they are your scars  
And your world is mine  
You and I  
We all bleed red we all taste rain  
All fall down loose our way  
We all say words we regret  
We all cry tears all bleed red

Sometimes we're strong sometimes we're weak  
Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep  
We live this life breath to breath  
We're all the same we all bleed red

Let's say were sorry 'fore it's too late  
We all bleed red we all taste rain  
All fall down loose our way  
We all say words we regret  
We all cry tears we all bleed red

Sometimes we're strong sometimes we're weak  
Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep  
We live this life breath to breath  
We're all the same we all bleed red

The whole time, Gohan was mouthing the words with his eyes closed. He seemed to be listening to the lyrics more than the beat. I smiled. I never knew any one who loved music as much as me. Then he actually sang a little, but only I heard him.

"Sometimes we're strong sometimes we're weak. Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep. We live this life breath to breath. We're all the same we all bleed red."

"You really like this song, don't you?"

"I like a lot of songs, another one of my favorites is "Colder Weather" by Zac Brown Band."

"I think I heard that song before." His smile faded.

"Yeah…it's just that song reminds me of someone." Gohan's eyes clouded over as his face grew sad. Before I could stop myself, I asked the inevitable question.

"Who?" He looked at me. He wore an emotionless mask.

"Some one very important…" He trailed off and looked at his desk, and then a song started to play, and Gohan closed his eyes and smirked, not a cocky smirk, but a somewhat happy smirk.

_She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him  
Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,  
And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,  
She's answered by the tail lights  
Shining through the window pane_

He said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then  
She said you're ramblin'  
You ain't ever gonna change  
You gotta gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin'

At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,  
The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin',  
And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same 'ol light shinin',  
He thinks of Colorado  
And the girl he left behind

He said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then  
She said you're ramblin'  
You ain't ever gonna change  
Got a gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin'(born for leavin')

Well it's a winding road  
When your in the lost and found  
You're a lover I'm a runner  
We go 'round 'n 'round  
And I love you but I leave you  
I don't want you but I need you  
You know it's you who calls me back here

Oh I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then  
Cause I'm a ramblin' man  
I ain't ever gonna change  
I gotta gypsy soul  
And I was born for leavin' (born for leavin')

And when I close my eyes I see you  
No matter where I am  
I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines  
I'm with your ghost again  
It's a shame about the weather  
I know soon we'll be together  
And I can't wait till then  
I can't wait till then

I blinked, that was the song that Gohan said was his favorite. I opened my eyes to see him watching me.

"What?"

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's a beautiful song." He nodded with a small smile. The bell rang and I gave Gohan back his other headphone and he put them back in his bag. As we made our way out of the class, Mrs. Williamson motioned for Videl and me to go to her.

"Videl, I would like you to talk to Mr. Pencil for me."

"I was already planning on the, anything else?"

"No that will be all, but Reem, can we speak?"

"Yes, Miss." Videl walked out of the room while Mrs. Williamson sat on her chair behind her desk and she smiled at me.

"Reem, have you heard of the Son's?"

"Hmm…No, not until today." She pondered over this.

"You haven't?"

"Nope!"

"Then why do you treat him like you do?" She wasn't being mean, its sounded more like curiosity.

"I don't really know…have you ever had the feeling when you don't know some one, but it seems like your heart does?" She chuckled.

"That was how I felt with my husband."

"Really? Cool, but I need to go, thanks miss!" I called and waved.

Lunch. The most social period of the average school day, unless you are an awkward teenager who everyone hates. **(I know that feeling :/ DX)** I grabbed my lunch bag and decided to walk outside, it was sunny, so I took off my jacket, and laid it on the grass where I was sitting. I looked up and saw Gohan sitting with a laptop and headphones in his ears, still wearing that long jacket and it looked like he was lonely…and sweating. I grabbed my lunch bag and jacket. I walked towards the lonely and mysterious boy, when Videl walked up and sat down next to him. I smiled. I approached them.

"May I join?" I asked.

"Sure, but don't bother trying to talk to him, he gets lost in his music…Watch this." She got a devilish smile on her face. She then pulled out one of his headphones and said 'Hey' at the same time, making him jump.

"Videl, why did you do that?" His eyes were wide.

"Because we have a lunch guest." She motioned towards me and smiled. Gohan looked at me and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, hey Reem."

"Hiya Gohan! What are you doin?" I asked as I looked at his lap top screen. He blushed.

"Nothing…" He squeaked. Videl laughed.

"Really? That the best you got?" He glared at Videl and I smiled. I proceeded to pull a banana out of my bag and cocked my head at it…

"Why are bananas so yummy? BECAUSE THEY HAVE POTASSIUM!" Gohan and Videl looked at me like I was retarded…o.O'

"What?"

"That was random…" Videl said.

"I know, if you wanna hang with me, you hang with random." We all laughed…wait, did Gohan just laugh? Gohan stood up and started to pack his stuff, when I noticed he had nothing to eat.

"Gohan, aren't you hungry?"

"Huh? Yeah, but I don't have any money, and we don't have the stuff for home lunches." He shrugged and kept packing his laptop in his bag.

"Here." I gave him my sandwich.

"What? No Reem, I am not going to take your food."

"Your not, I am giving you my food. Besides, I have enough here to last me till dinner tonight."

"Thank you." He smiled and Videl also smiled at me. Gohan ate his sandwich quickly because the bell rang, and luckily enough, we all had P.E together.

I got out of the gossiping female changing room and saw that we had an activity with the guys. As I walked towards the group, I saw Gohan being cornered by Sharpner and his thugs. I stalked over to them.

"What are you goons doing?" They all looked at me.

"We are busy here nerd, so get out."

"No. He is a friend, and you are nothing but a jerk who takes steroids in the morning." His friends gawked at me, and everyone started to laugh.

"Okay, I will beat you, then brains." My eyes widened. _I did not plan this far ahead._ He charged me and I barely dodged a fist to the face. I felt arms wrap around both of my shoulders and hold me to where I couldn't move.

"Let me go!"

"No…I think I will play with you first." He swung at me and I closed my eyes. Alas, nothing came I opened them to see Gohan standing there with his head cocked to the side.

"Are you an idiot?!" Sharpner cried.

"No, I am just a nerd boy with one nasty shiner." The big oafs let go and I immediately whirled around Gohan and he, indeed, had one nasty shiner. I blinked.

"Are you okay?!" I panicked and started to look at his face.

"What is going on in here?!" Every one in the gym looked at the two P.E Teachers. A small guy with grey hair and a tall guy with two scars and long greyish blackish hair.

"Gohan, is that really you?" The short guy asked. Gohan blinked, a flicker of guilt flashed in Gohan's eyes as he nodded and turned away to fix his shoe.

"Dude, is that all we get? Come one man, you would figure you know a kid since they were four he would at least say hi." The tall one joked. Silence was the response.

"Class I want you to start your warm-ups while I talk to this young man right here." The two walked up to Gohan and I, and obviously, Gohan didn't want to talk to them. I started my stretches close by because I really wanted to hear what they had to say.

"Wow Gohan, you've…uh…changed haven't you?" The short one said.

"Yup, Krillin, I did." Gohan said in a mono-tone.

"Gohan, Yamcha and I have known you since you were a kid, how come you're not talking to us?" Krillin asked as he motioned to the taller one…known as Yamcha.

"Why should I?" Gohan snapped. Everyone looked they're direction.

"What are you talking about?" Yamcha asked.

"Seriously, you guys don't remember?! You two DO realize I heard that whole conversation you and the others had, do you?" Gohan asked matter-of-factly.

"Wait what?!" The two exclaimed at once.

"Yeah, I heard how you and the others blamed ME! An eleven year old boy! But I'm not surprised, because I blame myself as well." Gohan finished quietly.

"Ah…Man, Gohan we…"

"Save it…I need some water." Gohan finished the conversation cruelly. I decided to follow him. He went into the changing room, looked in the mirror, and started to cry. I turned my head to see Videl yelling at the others, so I was safe. I walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder that was when I felt it. I had a strange feeling ever since I met this guy, but now I am certain of it, Son Gohan is a Half-Sayain, just like me. Gohan lifted his head and looked at me, I offered a smile but he just turned his face away.

"Gohan, I don't know why you snapped at them like that, but what I do know, is that you are a nice guy, and what ever you are blaming yourself for, is surely not your fault."

"It is Reem, that is what most people don't understand. Everyone knows, I am surprised you don't."

"Know what?"

"I lost my father when I was eleven because I was arrogant and let my anger take control of me. My father ended up dying because of me! Everyone blames me and so do I!" He turned and punched the mirror, leaving his fist bleeding that was when the door swung open to reveal the tall spiky haired man, Videl, Krillin, and Yamcha. Gohan's red eyes travelled over each one of their shocked and sad expressions. He, then, pushed passed them and disappeared around the corner of the building. They all looked at me and I chuckled nervously.

"What? Never seen a worried new girl in side of a male's changing room before?" I stormed passed them and booked it to the game.

After school, I went home and ate dinner. I told mom about my day and went upstairs. I started my homework and when I finished, I sighed. Before bed, I grabbed my diary and my favorite pen.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was…eventful…I met this guy named Son Gohan, and I just know he is a demi-sayain like me. I don't know how I know, but I just do. He has a girlfriend named Videl Satan and those two seem really close, so I don't want to get in between that, but I need to talk to him about controlling my powers. Hopefully I will be able to do it. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Reem Farhart 8/30/13**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya people! I would like to thank you for your most wonderful reviews! I am surprised about last chapter coming out the way it did lol. Reem Farhart is quite hilarious, no? *Says with funny accent* I am an awesome person! I hope…any way I wanted to bring something to your guys' attention; this story has two points, one obvious and the other not very obvious. The obvious one is for your entertainment, but the other is to tell you, IF YOU KNOW ANY ONE WHO CUTS OR IS BEING ABUSED DON'T BE AFRAID TO HELP THEM! That is why Mrs. Williamson and Videl haven't told anyone about the beatings, but this chapter is going to be dark. It has to do with Gohan and Goten, and a secret is revealed to Gohan about Goten. Now, I am not going to say anything more, I will reveal too much. Keep reading, my friends. *Sounds like Heineken commercial guy***

**Another Demi Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed Part 1**

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! My alarm clock was going off. I rolled over, _Man I feel like crap!_ I sat up and noticed Goten tossing and turning in his sleep. _Please don't tell me he saw mom and me last night!_ I knelt down next to his bed and placed my palm on his shoulder.

"Hey squirt, it's just a dream, come one, wake up." I shook him and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Woah! Hey, what were you dreaming about?" Goten looked at me and cocked his head, he put his index finger on his chin and looked at the bed, he laughed and shrugged.

"I don't remember." I smiled.

"That's okay, come on, up yah go." I lifted him on my shoulders and made my way to the kitchen.

"You hungry little guy?" I asked.

"Yup!" He laughed and I set him down. I looked at mom, she was passed out on the couch with a Jack Daniels bottle on the table. I sighed and picked up the bottle. I then, noticed the photo album on the table, plus the broken vase shards everywhere. I blinked, _Man, last night was a disaster!_

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Mom, please just put the bottle down and let me help you!" I pleaded. She was drunk, again, and she was scaring Goten. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bottle and ended up getting hit in the face by the family album. I sighed. _

"_You helped enough!" She screamed at me. I slouched._

"_It's because of you that your own father is dead, so go to HFIL!" she screamed at me and through the vase at me. That must have snapped her out of her fit because when I looked back at her she was covering her mouth._

"_You don't think I know this." I stated calmly and walked to the bathroom._

_**(End Flashback)**_

I absent mindedly touched the scratches and bruise on my face. I looked at the broken shards of glass on the floor and started to clean them up.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Mom's voice rang from behind me.

"Cleaning." I answered flatly.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" I turned and faced her.

"I need to take care of Goten first." I replied.

"What happened to you face Gohan?!"

"You don't remember?" I asked incredulously. Remembrance crossed her features and I threw the pieces of glass in the trash. Goten watched me and mom the whole time.

"Uhh…I can make my own cereal Gohan, you can go get ready."

"No its okay."

"Your brother is right Gohan, I can make breakfast." I sighed and made my way to my bedroom. I walked to my closet and grabbed my favorite jacket, ripped up jeans, and a long sleeved black shirt. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked at the bruise from Sharpner and the vase and saw that it was quite visible, so I decided to grab my sunglasses. I walked to my dresser and grabbed my pocket knife…I looked down and brought the sharp metal object to my skin. I pressed down and watched as the blood trickled onto the floor. I grabbed a pen and paper and started to write a message.

_**Dear mom,**_

_**I guess you were right, it was, and still is my fault. I know you wonder why I take your beatings, but there is a very simple answer to that question. I blame and hate myself. The only reason I haven't left this dimension yet is because of Goten. He is my rock, and because dad asked me to take care of you and him. I am probably failing at that as well, but I just can't do this anymore! Krillin and Yamcha are the new P.E. teachers and every time I see any of the Z-Senshi my whole being fills with guilt, so I will leave this here with you. You need to figure out how to fix this. I cant do this on my own… I have been on my own for years now, but still, fix it, if not for me, then for dad and Goten.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gohan.**_

I set the pocket knife on the desk next to the paper. I watched as some of the blood leaked onto it, but I didn't care. I knew if mom didn't find it then Mirari or Goten would. Mirari would baby sit for us almost every day. I put my headphones in my ears and walked out into the living room. Mom was at the table rubbing her temple while Goten was watching Power Rangers and coloring.

"Alright squirt, I'm leaving, so take care of mom while I'm gone okay?"

"Okay love you Gohan!" He called as he hugged me.

"Bye son, be careful." Mom said. I nodded and took off through the air.

I was almost to the city when I felt a familiar Ki, I turned and there he was. _What is he doing way out here?_

"Hey kid."

"What's up Piccolo?" I asked in a monotone.

"Nothing, saw you flying pretty low today, everything okay?"

"Yup, everything is fine, but I need to go to school, if I'm late again I might get suspended." I did the Son scratch and he nodded a farewell as did I. I landed in an empty ally and walked to the school. I decided to go through my music when I stopped on one song. "Pain" by Three Days Grace is one of those 'I know that feeling' songs.

_Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out, you will understand

Pain (pain) without love  
Pain (pain) can't get enough  
Pain (pain) I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain (pain) without love  
Pain (pain) can't get enough  
Pain (pain) I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain (pain) without love  
Pain (pain) can't get enough  
Pain (pain) I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain (pain) without love  
Pain (pain) can't get enough  
Pain (pain) I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

(I know, I know, I know, I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
I'm always here for you  
(I know, I know, I know, I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain (pain) without love  
Pain (pain) can't get enough  
Pain (pain) I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain (pain) without love  
Pain (pain) can't get enough  
Pain (pain) I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain  
"Gohan!" I looked over to see Videl, Erasa, and Reem making their way towards me. I sighed. _I don't want to be bothered._ I put on a smile, just to see Videl's beautiful eyes sparkle. I walked up to them and met them half way.

"Hey Gohan." Videl went on her tip-toes and kissed me.

"Hey, Videl, guys." I nodded to the other two.

"What's up with the dorky sunglasses?" Videl laughed.

"Uh…" I couldn't tell them what happened, could I? She reached up and she took them off my head. Every one gasped when they saw the whole right side of my face a mess.

"Oh…WHO DID THIS TO YOU GOHAN?!" Videl shouted and the others were just as shocked.

"No one." I answered shortly.

"That's believable." Videl glared at me.

"It's no big deal."

"YES IT IS!" She snapped. I just walked passed her.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME SON GOHAN!" Videl caught up to me and stopped me from moving. I sighed. She looked at me curiously and sternly.

"Listen, who did this Gohan?"

"MY MOTHER DID OKAY?! We got into a fight and she ended up throwing a vase at my head, just please leave it alone." I pleaded, took my glasses, and walked back to class.

I walked into the class room to see Reem and Videl talking to each other. I sighed and walked towards my seat. I plopped down and started to dig through my stuff. I took my homework out and started to do my last three questions of math when the late bell rang. Mrs. Williamson walked in and started to take attendance.

"Videl Satan."

"Here!"

"Son Gohan."

"Here." She looked up and saw me wearing sun glasses.

"Ahem, Gohan, is there a reason you are wearing those?"

"Yeah, me." Sharpner snickered.

"Yes Mrs. Williamson, there is. You see, yesterday during P.E., Sharpner went to punch Reem and I stood in the way, therefore giving me one nasty black eye." I concluded. It wasn't a total lie. She nodded and proceeded with role call. Mrs. Williamson collected our homework and said today we had a free period, so everyone started to chat…except for me. I pulled out my headphones, put them in my ears, folded my arms on my desk, and rested my head on them. As the song was playing, I actually let a few tears slip. _So just give it one more try. To a lullaby. And turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now. I'm reaching out. To let you know that you're not alone. And if you can't tell. __I'm scared as hell 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone. So just close your eyes...Well, honey, here comes a lullaby. __Your very own lullaby..._ I sang in my head. _Goten, mom, guys…I am so sorry I let you all down! _I felt the warm liquid spill down my cheeks. I stopped my self from crying too loud. I lifted my head and set my chin on my arms and just listened to the lyrics. I felt a tap on my shoulders and I opened my eyes to see Reem next to me with a worried expression on her face. I pulled out a headphone giving her the okay to ask.

"Are you okay? What kind of question is that…of course you aren't, why else would you be crying?" She did a face palm. I raised an eyebrow and just shook my head.

"Come one, Gohan, something is obviously wrong." She gave me a questioning look.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered a response. I could feel her glare. She bent over so close; I could feel her breath in my ear.

"Don't make a fellow half-Saiyin mad." My eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Every one looked at us. I shrunk back down in my seat and saw that she was happy with the result.

"Mr. Son, is there something wrong?"

"No, Mrs. Williamson, everything is fine." I replied with a firm nod. She smiled and went back to grading.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in such a quiet whisper only a true Saiyin could hear it.

"I sensed it when I helped you in the changing rooms." She said just as low. I gulped.

"HAH! I am right!" She exclaimed.

"Okay yes, but keep your voice down." I hushed her. She nodded.

"We will talk after school." I replied. She nodded then…took my phone.

"What are you doing now?"

"Going through your songs."

"Really?"

"Yup! You have really cool songs on here…never heard this one." She said thoughtfully. I looked at the screen.

"That song is called 'Kiss it Better' by He is We."

"Sounds like a good song."

"Do you want to listen to it?"

"Sure!" I gave her the left head phone and pressed the song.

_He sits in his cell  
And he lays on his bed  
Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
He sees a smoking gun  
And the coward he ran And in his arms is the bleeding love of his life  
And she cried  
Kiss it all better I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love you didn't know  
You didn't know._

Her hands are so cold  
And he kisses her face  
And says everything will be alright.  
He noticed the gun  
And his rage grew inside.  
He said I'll avenge my lover tonight.  
And she cried  
Kiss it all better I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love you didn't know.  
You didn't know.

Now he sits behind prison bars  
Twenty five to life and she's not in his arms.  
He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart of the back of a man who tore his world apart.

He holds only a memory.  
All it is a memory  
Hey, hey.

He cries stay with me until I fall asleep stay with me stay with me until I fall asleep stay with me.(x3)  
Kiss it all better I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love you didn't know.  
You didn't know.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep. (x4)  
Stay with me.

"Wow…that was…good…but…depressing." She looked at me, and I shrugged. She smiled at me.

"Have you heard 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss?"

"No…why, do you know it?"

"Yup, here let me find it, I have Rhapsody too, so…do you mind?"

"No, go right ahead." I watched as she typed in the song name and she clicked the song.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

I almost started to cry again. _Why does everything bring me pain?_ Little did I know is that Reem was watching me the whole time. I felt a soft palm on my shoulder; I looked over to see big brown eyes staring into mine. The school bell rang, and I booked it out of the class room.

Exploratory is my favorite class, because you never know what you are going to do. Lately, we have been doing journals. It helps, but it doesn't take away the pain. As I walked in, I saw Videl and Reem chatting. I sat in my normal seat, and saw that we had a substitute teacher, Yamcha.

"Can I have every one take out their journals? What we are going to do is… you are going to listen to a song and write down what you think of it." The video started to play, and I had a front row seat to this new experience.

_My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"_

I just brushed it off at first  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said

Chorus  
Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise

My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say

A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
I know she needs it bad

Chorus

I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

She doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies  
I looked to my left to see Reem and Videl with tears in their eyes, and I just broke. I packed my stuff into my back pack, and I went into the hall way. I heard the door shut behind me, and I stopped. _I'm so sorry dad; I let you and everyone else down!_ I slid down the wall next to the classroom door. I broke; I finally broke down into tears. I took off my jacket and looked at my hands and wrists. The long sleeved shirt blocked most of them, but only one thing popped out, the scratch from earlier today. I heard the door open, and Yamcha knelt down next to me. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder and I looked into his eyes, and said,

"I'm sorry…I am so sorry…" I started to cry. His arms wrapped around me as I cried on his shoulder.

"Gohan, what is going on? You need to tell me." Yamcha's voice was calm but stern.

"I…Mom…" I pulled away. I noticed Reem, Videl, and Krillin sitting there.

"What about your mom?" Krillin asked worriedly.

"She has become…a smoker and a drinker…and her temper gets out of control all the time. She does it in front of Goten, she beats me all the time…Just yesterday she threw a vase at my head and said that it's my fault…and the sad thing is…I still believe her." I looked at them and saw Videl looking down, Krillin and Yamcha were staring at me like I was crazy, and Reem had tears in her eyes.

"You know, I lost my parents to some stranger, the only reason I survived was because my power just…"

"Exploded…" I finished for her.

"Yes…how did you know?"

"That is what caused my father to die. My power exploded and I lost control of it."

"That is not what happened!" Krillin practically yelled.

"That's what you all thought, wasn't it? I heard everything Krillin, I know that you ALL blame me! That is why I have been avoiding you…I can't stand the thought that I took away your guys' best friend…" I looked down at the ground. Krillin's phone started to ring, and he picked it up, but was still watching me.

"Hello?"

"Wait, Mirari calm down!"

"Wait what?! You saw that?! Bulma's on hey way right?"

"Okay, we will be there shortly." I clicked the phone off.

"What's going on?" Yamcha asked, but I smirked. I knew Krillin was watching me, but I didn't care, I stood up and started to the exit.

"Gohan, school isn't even over yet!"

"I know, but I know that I need to get home." I took to the air.

_**Bulma's P.O.V.**_

_Why didn't he tell anyone?_ I listened as the sirens fell behind me. I was making my way to the house, but why would there be police coming this way? _Oh no!_ I saw an ambulance drive right passed me. _Gohan you better not have done anything stupid!_ I sped after them.

I pulled into the drive way and saw police and ambulance there. I also saw the whole Z-Gang there. I stepped out and slammed the door shut. I pushed passed the police men, walked up to Chi-Chi, and slapped her across the face.

"What is wrong with you?!" She stared at me incredulously. That was when one of the doors upstairs slammed shut and a some what beat-up Gohan came up with a scared Goten behind him.

"Why?! Why the heck would you do something so stupid?! To me…yeah okay what ever, I can take it, but Goten?! He is not even ten! Why would you do this to him?!"

"Gohan I…"

"Don't, JUST GET OUT OF THE HOUSE AND OUT OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF THIS!"

**(just found out I was sick so I decided to make it a two part chapter)**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**HI…I am sick :/ and I am joining Tennis! :D I didn't get a lot of reviews for last chapter :/ well….here is part two of Secrets revealed! Last time:**

"_**Why?! Why the heck would you do something so stupid?! To me…yeah okay what ever, I can take it, but Goten?! He is not even ten! Why would you do this to him?!"**_

"_**Gohan I…"**_

"_**Don't, JUST GET OUT OF THE HOUSE AND OUT OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF THIS!" **_

**Another Demi Chapter 3 part 2: Secrets Revealed**

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

I glared at my mother. She was dumbfounded; I don't think she knew what I was talking about.

"Ugh… You don't have a clue what I am talking about, do you?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Not…really…" I sighed and plopped on the couch. I felt a tiny hand grasp mine, and I looked at my little brother.

"Gohan, why are you sad?" A knot formed in my throat. I tousled his hair.

"I don't know…"

"That's silly." Goten giggled. There was a knock on the door; I answered it to find two FBI agents.

"Umm…Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Son residence?" The female asked.

"Yes, I am Gohan, and this is Goten. Was there something you needed?"

"Good, we need to speak to both of you."

"Why?"

"About your mother, some one called us."

"Oh…ok…hang on, but you can come in." I led them into the living room. I walked up to Mirari and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Did you call them?!"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because you need help." My eyes narrowed.

"I want her to have some help, not her be arrested!"

"You can tell them that." He walked back into the living room, me soon trailing behind.

"Ok, we can officially meet." I walked up to them and held out my hand.

"My name is Son Gohan and these are…well family friends."

"Hello Gohan, my name is Detective Benson and this is my partner, Detective Stabler. May we speak with you and you brother in a different room?"

"Uh…sure." I walked up to Goten and knelt down next to him.

"Goten, these two would like to talk to us, but you need to tell them the truth okay?" He nodded and took my hand. I led them into my bedroom and sent a mental note to Piccolo.

_Stand outside the window and make sure no one is listening._

_Alright kid._

"Okay boys, we work for a system called SVU. Do you know what that is?"

"I do, Special Victims Unit, am I right?"

"Yes, we need both of you to tell us the truth." I nodded and Goten scooted closer to me. I smiled.

"He's a little shy on this subject." Stabler knelt down in front of us and smiled.

"Hey buddy, I see you have lots of toys, will you show me which ones are your favorite?" Goten smiled.

"Uh-huh!" Goten led him to the corner. He started to dig then Goten pulled out a red monster truck.

"This one is my favorite because Big Brother got it for me." He explained and smiled. I turned to Benson and saw her smiling at me.

"You good big brother, you know that?"

"I doubt that." I replied with a frown

"Why? You take care of him, you get him things, and, from what I have heard, you are very protective over him."

"Yes, I am all of those things, but that still doesn't mean I am a good big brother."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I contemplated over this. Should I, or will it be a mistake?

"You need to promise me something." I looked her in the eyes.

"No matter how bad the things my mom has done, please don't put her in jail. I know she made mistakes, but all she needs is some help."

"What if I promise you that your mom will get help, I am not so sure on the arrest part."

"I guess that works." She gave me a go-ahead look.

"Earlier today, I decided to talk to Goten about his nightmares, when he told me something I didn't expect."

_**(Flashback)**_

I walked into my bedroom, completely ignoring Mirari. I looked at my napping little brother and smiled. I put my bag on the ground and pulled out my home work, and then I heard whimpering. I looked up to see Goten tossing and turning in his sleep. This has been occurring for the passed two weeks now. I walked up to his bed and shook his shoulder a bit. He jumped and I hugged him immediately.

"Hey, what were you dreaming about?" He still shook in my arms.

"Goten, you need to tell me what's wrong." He looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"If mommy finds out I told you *sniff* I will get in trouble." My face went from soft to angry.

"What did she do to you?" I said softly yet sternly.

"She made a bath for me *sniff* and said for me to take one *sniff* so I did. I *Sniff* started to take off my clothes *sniff* and when I got done *sniff* she started to touch me. It hurt really bad Gohan and she said if I tell you she might do it to you!" He cried hysterically in my arms. _Why would I mother do this to her own child? She has done it to me before, but…Goten?! _I stood up.

"Goten, you stay here, I am going to have a chat with our mother." I demanded coldly. He looked at me like I was insane.

_**(End Flashback)**_

I looked to the ground.

"When he needed me the most…I wasn't here. Now, what kind of good brother does that?" I asked her with tears threatening to come out. I saw Stabler looking at Benson and she was looking me straight in the eye.

"Do you have a father, or a family you can live with?"

"My father is gone. And I don't know if any of them want me to stay with them. You're going to have to ask the others," I looked at Goten, "Besides, if anything we can stay with Dende and Mr. Piccolo." Goten smiled and walked up to me. He crawled on the bed, sat down next to me, and hugged me. I held my father's look alike close to my chest and cried silent tears. I held him at arms length.

"Everything will be okay Goten. I promise, mom is going to get help, and you and I will be able to be happy again." He nodded.

"Boys, thank you. Here is my card, if anything comes up let us know, but for now, we need to take your mother to the station."

They walked out of the room, and Goten and I followed. I lifted Goten onto my shoulders and he laughed.

"Duck your head squirt." He did so and was literally inches from hitting his head. As we walked in, mom was close to tears. She looked at me, and then looked back down. I sat down with Goten next to me.

"Hey squirt, how about you play with Trunks in the room, okay?"

"Okay big brother." He smiled and told Trunks to go play. I bit the inside of my cheek and felt the tears well up in my eyes. I looked to the ground; I didn't want to have anything to do with anybody.

"Chi-Chi Son, you are put under arrest for charges of Abuse and Rape of a minor. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to get an attorney, if you don't have one, we can get one for you, am I clear?" Mom looked up at them and nodded. I followed their movements with my eyes, and as soon as they were out the door, I broke down. I cried and buried my face into my palms. I could feel myself shaking with every uncontrollable sob. I didn't know what to do or who to go to. I just sat on the couch and was lost in my thoughts. I felt two soft arms wrap around me. I turned into the blue haired woman. I felt her hands going through my hair.

_**Bulma P.O.V.**_

It broke my heart to see my best friend's son so broken. He cried on my shoulder while I hushed him. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10 P.M., so I looked at Vegeta and mouthed 'check on the boys'. He growled, but he did as I asked. I looked back down at the now still boy in my arms. I smiled lightly, _He fell asleep, and he is so cute when he is sleeping. Still, why would Chi-Chi do something like this?_ I sighed and laid him down on the couch. I walked into the other room and saw Vegeta laying Trunks down on Gohan's bed. I smiled and put a hand on his back. Vegeta's head turned to face me. He smirked at me.

"The brat finally let you go."

"He just needed some comfort, but he is asleep now. What are we going to do Vegeta?" I looked to my husband.

"I don't know…" He seemed to ponder this.

"Do you think the boys can stay with us? I mean, he does need a good role model. And Gohan needs someone to talk to." I motioned to Vegeta and he just scoffed. I narrowed my eyes and dragged him outside the room by his ear.

"Woman!"

"Vegeta! He needs you…Please help him. I don't care how you do it," I picked up a blanket for Gohan, "Just get it done." I finished sternly. I turned away from him and went back into the living room. I covered Gohan with his Father's old blanket. I smiled; _hopefully he finds comfort in it. I know that it still smells like Goku. Dende knows how well a Saiyin's senses are._ I looked to the others, who were chatting amongst them selves.

"Okay, who's staying, and who's going?"

"I'll stay, I already called 18 and she said she is fine with it."

"Same here, mom."

"So will I." Krillin, Mirari, and Yamcha.

"Alright sounds good to me. I would like the rest of you to go home, or meet us at Capsule Corp. tomorrow." The others nodded and left. I sighed and sat on Goku's old chair. I looked at the other three in the room and sighed.

"Do any of you know what we are going to do? He obviously won't talk about this to anyone…" Miari shrugged.

"He ignores me when ever I'm over here." I blinked and looked at the other two. They both just shrugged. Piccolo walked in not long after that and leaned up against the wall.

"Hey Piccolo, do you think you can get Gohan to open up to you?" He grunted and opened his eyes, his black eyes piercing into mine.

"The only person who could do that would be someone he has been close to for these passed 6 years, or, some one who knows what he is going through." I nodded.

"That's what I figured…That's it!"

"What?" Every one looked at me. I looked over to Gohan, who was now sound asleep facing the other way.

"Goku…Piccolo, do you think you can get a hold of him?"

"Maybe…what are you planning?"

"If it involves Gohan, Goten, and Chi-Chi, he would definitely come back. He would be the only one, other than Vegeta, who could get through to Gohan."

"How could Vegeta help in this situation?" Yamcha asked.

"Because, I just know he can." I replied with a confident smile. _Hang in there Gohan, your father will be on the way._

_**(2 days later)**_

_**Piccolo's P.O.V.**_

I walked up to the teenage Namek. Dende looked at me, unsure of what to do.

"Focus on the otherworld, and contact King Yemma. After words, ask him if I can head up there to talk to Goku." He nodded and leaned on his staff. Dende was completely focused for about 10 minutes, when he smiled.

"He said okay." I smirked.

"Thank you kid." Dende smiled. I disappeared and reappeared at the desk.

"Piccolo, what is it you need?"

"I need to speak to Goku, its very important."

"I don't see why not, go right ahead." Yemma nodded towards the road to King Kai's new planet. I booked it there. In about 20 minutes, the small dot, turned into a full sized planet. I smirked and landed. I searched for Goku's Ki and headed in his direction. I landed behind King Kai and in front of Goku.

"AHH! Piccolo, what are you doing up here?" My face was serious.

"Goku, it's about Gohan." His comedic face immediately turned worried.

"What's wrong?"

"May we speak in private?"

"Yeah, follow me." We took to the air. _Goku really isn't going to like what I am about to say._ We landed on a mountain in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay Piccolo, what's going on?" I stared at him, pondering on what to say.

"Before I say anything, don't ask why, because I don't know the whole story yet." He gave me a calculating glance. He then nodded and sat on a boulder.

"Chi-Chi…has been beating your children. Goten is 5 or 6 years of age now. She was pregnant when you died. Every body except Bulma, Mirari, and I blamed him for your death. Including your wife. She has been arrested two days ago, and Gohan…well… Isn't taking it too well. He is a very troubled kid, and he won't talk to a single person. I have tried. You are going to have to be wished back and help him. You are the only person he will willingly talk to about this." He was in shock. I watched his face lose all color and him open his mouth but no words came out. He sat there, staring at nothing in particular. I sighed and he looked at me.

"How long have you known about this?"

"I don't know, two days." Goku nodded and stood.

"Come on, we need to talk to King Kai." We took to the air and landed next to the North Kai.

"Hey King Kai." Goku called. The tiny blue man turned and looked at us both.

"What's up Goku?"

"I am going home, permanently, but we need you to contact the Namekians because they are the only ones who could wish me back." He said seriously.

"Okay…let me focus." There was a humming sound and King Kai's antennae were twitching slightly. The humming sighed and he nodded towards us.

"How long?"

"Five Namekian days, which is only 2 Earth days."


	5. Chapter 4

**I STUBBED MY TOE! It hurts sooooooooooooo bad right now :'(! Any way, I have a surprise for you…and a question…the surprise is that THERE IS A BAD GUY! And my question is…Should Gomih be in this, but older and dating Mirari? If so…let me know in your Reveiws :D And I am going to do a review reply right now…never done one before…so here I go. In flashbacks, the normal words are thoughts.**

**Review Reply:**

**yukikiralacus****: This is going to be a Reem chapter, but there might be some Gohan at the end. **

**pond-centurion****: Hello again my faithful reader! There will be some of that…and you are right, the blame thing wasn't even in the show.**

**MariaRobotnik24****: Hallo BFF! Yes you are correct…it is a very dark story lol (You guys should seriously go to this awesome chick's profile and read her stories :P)**

**android727****: No, that will be explained in this or the next chapter…and btw people…Reem is this gurl's OC and the bad guy we both made up :D Also go to her profile and read Redemption. I LOVE IT!**

**SweetGhost****: AWWWW! Thank you my fine reviewer! I think you are a new face…are you? If so…WELCOME! And you know, I might just add that silly witch in this :D Just cuz lol**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm….Lets see…Bills, bills, bills…AH! There it is…lets see, awww man, Akira rejected me! Fine be that way! **

**Chapter 5: Stories told of the past…**

_**Reem's P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes and smiled. _Yes! It's the weekend!_ I jumped out of bed and walked towards my dresser. I opened up my top drawer and pulled out my female undergarments **(That also includes a bra lol)**, a pair of my jean shorts, and a tank top. I ran into the hallway and tried to open the bathroom door, only to find it locked. I pouted.

"Come one Josh, hurry it up!" My little, annoying, rambunctious, annoying, crazy…did I mention annoying? Brother. He was taking forever in the bathroom, again. I narrowed my eyes and pounded on the door.

"Ok, ok, fine." He ran out the door and down stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and sighed. I took off my clothes and hopped into the running hot water. When I was done I changed back into them and quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went back into my room and put on my boots and ran a brush through my mop that people call hair. I turned and darted downstairs.

"Something smells good in here." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey honey, you look like you're already to go?" Mother inclined. I chuckled and sat at the table.

"Yeah I am." Josh ran to the table and immediately started to eat. I chuckled and grabbed some extra toast.

"Mom, can I please go with Reem?"

"No, you are grounded, remember?"

"But…"

"No buts." Josh decided to almost set the house on fire yesterday and mom wigged out. I smirked and put I piece of crust in my mouth. I looked at me phone. I sighed and smiled. _I wonder what's wrong with Gohan. I mean, I know what's wrong, but why didn't he tell anyone?_ I looked up to see my mom giving me a strange look and I smiled. She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Reem, what is it?"

"It's probably nothing." I shook my head and did a slight laugh. Mom motioned for Josh to leave and he went into his room. She reached across the table and she grabbed my hands.

"Well, it's this guy…he is a Half-Saiyin too, but…" I trailed off.

"But what?"

"He is being abused, I mean, he ran off during 3rd period on Monday and hasn't been back since!" I practically yelled. She pondered this for a moment and looked at me.

"I think I know who you are talking about…" Mom walked into the living room, me following.

"This aired this morning, but I didn't think you wanted to see it." I looked at the T.V. screen and saw it was KCRA 13 news. I sat on the couch and leaned back.

"A woman was arrested yesterday for charges of Abuse and Rape of two minors. One of the children is 16 while the other is 4. The family had no comment on this incident, but the police did. Danielle Lee is on the Scene, Danielle." The screen changed to a woman standing in front of a stage with a podium.

"Thanks Mark, the police are going to give us a Press Conference in a bit, but let's take you to the scene of the crime." The screen changed again to a small cottage in a forest.

"Here, in the 349 mountain area, two boys lived alone with there mother. This small house is alone up here, so it's no surprise that no one reported it. They have been alone ever since their father left 7 years ago. We know the mother's name is Chi-Chi Son, but that is all we got." The screen split in two and showed Mark and Danielle.

"Danielle, I believe that is Son Goku's wife, am I correct?"

"Yes. Son Goku married Son Chi-Chi 17 years ago." The camera zoomed in as an older man walked onto the stage. Then the screen went to only the stage with a whole bunch of microphones.

"Hello, my name is Chief Donald Cragen. I am here to tell all of you that this woman is NOT a threat to society. She is only ill. She made some mistakes and is probably going into rehab."

"Isn't she going to be put in jail for what she did?"

"Possibly, we are not sure yet."

"What are the kids' names?"

"I can not disclose that."

"Are they going to be taken out of their home?"

"No more questions." Everyone started to talk at once and I turned it off. I stared in disbelief at the now black screen. _Gohan…WHY AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HEAD?!_ I clenched my fists and stood up.

"Reem, I am guessing that is your friend?"

"Yeah…it is…I am going to head up there now. Bye mom." I waved and she nodded. I grabbed my keys and headed towards my rusty truck. Its an old Chevy, but it will do. I opened the door with a creak and hopped in. I put the key into the ignition and turned it. I grabbed my phone and plugged it into the Aux cord and put on my seat belt. I turned on Avril Lavigne and made my why to the stables. Yes…Stables.

_Don't know, don't know _

_if I can do this on my own_

_Why do you have to leave me?_

_It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me_

_Hold on, on to me__  
_

_Now I see, now I see__  
_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way_

_And it's okay, it's okay__  
_

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore_

_When you're gone, I can't breathe_

_And I know you never meant to make me feel this way_

_This can't be happening__  
_

_Now I see, now I see__  
_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way_

_And it's okay, it's okay__  
_

_So many questions, so much on my mind_

_So many answers I can't find_

_Wish I could turn back the time_

_I wonder why__  
_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_Everybody hurts some days__  
_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way_

_And it's okay, it's okay, it's okay__  
_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_Yeah, we all feel pain__  
_

_Everybody feels this way_

_And it'll be okay_

_Can't somebody take me away to a better place_

_Everybody feels this way, it's okay__  
_

_It's okay, it's okay_

_It's okay, it's okay__  
_I smiled and tapped my fingers to "Everybody Hurts" By Avril. I then looked at the radio when the song turned and I laughed. _Why do I even have this song on here?_ "I wanna be like other girls" By the Mulan singer. When I hit the stop light, I changed the song. It switched to Globus' song "Take me Away."

_Kneel...  
In silence...  
Alone...  
My spirit bares me...  
Pray...  
For guidance...  
Towards home...  
In darkest hours..._

Kneel... (dream within dream we travel)  
In silence... (empires of faith unravel)  
Alone... (sealed with our virtues' treasures)  
Kingdoms falling...  
Down... (who's hand commands this thunder)  
In silence... (cry as we're torn asunder)  
Alone... (unto what gods do I call?)  
Protect us in our...

Fall...  
Away...  
My soul wandered...  
borne by grace...  
I flew on high...  
Sheltered...  
From this thunder...  
Calling heaven.

Take me away from time and season,  
Far far away we'll sing with reason,  
Prepare a throne of stars above me,  
As the world once known will leave me.

Take me away upon a plateau,  
Far far away from fears and shadow,  
Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow,  
Light the way to bright tomorrows.

Answer our call in desperate hours,  
Shelter our fall from earthly powers,  
Temper our souls with flame and furnace,  
Bear us toward a noble purpose.

Heaven hides nothing in it's measure,  
Mortal men blinded by false treasure,  
Formless and vanquished we shall travel,  
Shield and sword will guide our battle.

Take me away from time and season,  
Far far away we'll sing with reason,  
Prepare a throne of stars above me,  
As the world once known will leave me.

Take me away upon a plateau,  
Far far away from fears and shadow,  
Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow,  
Light the way to bright tomorrows.

Heaven hides nothing in it's measure,  
Mortal men blinded by false treasure,  
Formless and vanquished we shall travel,  
Shield and faith will guide our battle.

Salvation comes in desperate hours,  
Angels on high proclaim these powers,  
Lead us from chaos we shall follow,  
Bear us to a bright tomorrow.

"Now that was a song!" I exclaimed out loud. I blink and almost missed the turn to the stables. _I wonder how she's doing._ I parked my car and saw an old Chevy kind of like mine. I smirked…_Same taste…_ I grabbed my headphones and my equipment and headed towards the barn. My horse was in the way back and let me tell yah…she was beautiful. A brown and white paint…and her name was Buffy. She is my pride and joy. I walked through the aisles and saw here head. I almost bumped right into someone, but I moved out of the way.

"Sorry!" I called. The man chuckled.

"No worries, it's better than getting hit by your bike." He turned and took off his hood. My eyes widened.

"Gohan…hey…" I was speechless. He nodded and looked at Buffy.

"She yours?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, her name is Buffy. Do you own a horse?"

"Yeah…actually, he is over here." He walked towards a literal black beauty. Right across from mine.

"Oh wow…what's his name?"

"Shadow…" I quirked an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Really…wow…way to be original." I said sarcastically.

"Mystic Shadow is his real name." My eyes widened.

"Oh…" He smiled slightly and looked back at his horse.

"He's helped me through a lot of tough spots…" Gohan opened the latch and walked in. Shadow was calm, but kept an eye on me. I gently held my hand out, and he sniffed it. Shadow then walked into my palm. Gohan's eyes widened slightly.

"Wow…he's never done that…" I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Shadow is…uh…how do I put this? Independent. He only did that to Piccolo, Dad, and me. That means he accepts you as a friend." I looked from his horse to Gohan. I smiled and looked at Buffy.

"That's ok, Buffy hates guys."

"Really, then why did she walk up to me?" He asked with a smirk.

"I guess this was fate then." He smiled and nodded. He grabbed reins, a bridle, a saddle, and a saddle pad. I blinked in confusion. I looked at me.

"You wanted to talk to me, right? I figured we could do it somewhere else." I cocked my head and thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah!" I jumped up and grabbed my stuff too. I put the bridle over her ears; I connected the reins to the silver rings, placed the saddle pad on her back, and did the same to the saddle. I jumped up and fixed my stirrups. When I was finished and looked at Gohan to see he was already finished. He nodded for me to follow, and leaned one direction. When he did, Shadow turned and sped out the barn doors at a steady gallop. I followed. As we were approaching the tree line, he slowed down to a trot and looked my way. We were now riding side by side, in a slow walk through the woods near the stables.

"Okay, I need you to tell me how you knew what I was?" He looked completely serious.

"Well, when we were in the boys' locker room, I placed my hand on your shoulder, right? When I did, I got this weird vibe and it just clicked in my head…I don't really know how I did it, but some how, I did." His eyebrow was raised and he faced forward.

"You sensed my ki…You said that no one trained you, is that correct?" I nodded and he pondered this.

"You some how did this…Has you power ever gotten out of control?"

"Yeah…it was a long time ago though."

"Do you mind explaining?"

"Well…if I do, then you do as well, agreed?" Gohan nodded and I faced forward.

"I was 10…and my parents and I were outside…"

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Reem…Reem where are you?" Mom called, her black hair swaying in the wind._

"_Coming mamma!" I called. Dad lifted me onto his shoulders and carried me inside._

"_There you two are. Joseph, what have I told you about staying out that long?" Mom asked._

"_Sorry honey, I lost track of the time." Dad kissed mom, and I cringed._

"_Ewww! Dad why did you do that? Mom has cooties remember?" They laughed and we went inside._

_A few hours later, there was a big explosion, and mom ran in telling me to hide. I ran into my room and hid under my bed. I could hear yelling._

"_Get out of my house you freak!" Mom screamed._

"_All I want is your kid! Where is the girl?!"_

"_None of you business!" Daddy yelled. I closed my eyes. I heard what sounded like fighting. Mommy screamed then Daddy yelled. The bed out of above me, and I looked at my mom. She had a bloody hole in her chest._

"_Mom…MOMMY!" I screamed and crawled to her lifeless body. I put my hands her chest and looked at my hands, all there was, was blood. I looked up when dad yelled and he laid on the ground right next to mom._

_**(End Flashback)**_

I felt a tear run down my cheek, and I looked at Gohan.

"After that, I exploded, and that's all I remember…" He nodded and looked at me.

"My turn huh?" I nodded and he sighed.

"Well, what do you want to hear?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have been in many battles and have seen many deaths, so, what do you want to hear?"

"I want you to explain this whole Cell thing, and what everyone blamed you for." He looked down. He stopped Shadow, and Buffy stopped as well. I looked up to a beautiful clearing with a small stream and boulders. He hopped off Shadow and let him graze, and walked towards the edge of the stream. He sat on one of the boulders and I followed.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked concerned.

"I don't talk about it much…I have nightmares about it all the time."

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_I looked at my father as we landed in front of the Cell Games arena. _Come one dad…you can do this. _Dad flew down and they started…well…after some guy in an afro got thrown into a cliff. I followed their movements easily. My dad stopped and smiled._

"_What's wrong, Goku, giving up?"_

"_Yes, because you and I both know that I can't beat you, but I know some one who can." Dad explained. _Dad…what are you doing?

"_Who? Trunks, Vegeta?! They already tried!"_

"_Neither…it's your turn, my son." Dad looked at me, and my heart thumped like a jack rabbit. My eyes widened, and he landed in front of me._

"_Goku…HES JUST A BOY!" Piccolo exclaimed._

"_He can do this, I know he can." Dad walked towards me, and I looked up at him._

"_Dad…what are you doing?" He knelt down in front of me._

"_Gohan, you were able to follow mine and Cell's movements perfectly, am I correct?"_

"_Well…yeah, but…"_

"_You can do this Gohan. You have more power than you know. You need to use that power."_

"_Goku, he isn't a fighter like you are!" Piccolo tried to reason with him, but I nodded. I took off the cape and flew down to the now destroyed Arena. _

"_You send your son to finish you battles?" Cell inquired as he looked at my dad. I powered up to my max and we launched round 2. I got punched through a boulder, and he put me in a back breaking bear hug. He then made 7 Cell Jr.s and I watched as they beat my family and friends. 16's head then rolled in front of me, and he told me to let it all go._

"_I thought I got rid of the trash awhile ago." Cell said as he smashed 16's head. All of the sudden, I exploded. All I saw was a red veil of rage._

_I got the sense put back into me as I looked at the bloated Cell. I landed on my knees and pounded my fists into the ground. I heard Krillin scream something, when I felt a gust of wind. _

"_Gohan, I am so proud of you. You fought well. I want you to take care of your mother for me, okay? And hit those books hard. Good bye, my son." Dad vanished into thin air with Cell, somewhere far away where I would never see him again. _

"_DADDY!" I yelled to the air. Krillin told me that dad was proud of me, but I could feel everyone else's blaming stares. As I was walking back towards the others…a huge gust of wind came, and Cell killed Miari. Vegeta got so angry, he launched at Cell. I jumped in front of him and got my whole right arm completely disabled. I stood up as Cell was chanting the all familiar words of the 'Kamehameha' attack. I gave up right then and there. _

"_Why are you giving up, I mean, that's not the Gohan I know." I heard dad's voice._

"_D…Dad, is that really you?" _

"_Yeah son it's me." Dad talked me into fighting against Cell again. It ended up being a whole Kamehameha fight, and I won…eventually. I felt the wind brush passed me as I fell from the sky. Panting hard, I opened one eye and saw everyone standing above me, smiling. I felt two strong arms wrap around me, and I passed out. _

_I awoke on the Look out and looked at Dende who was smiling._

"_You're awake!" He exclaimed. I nodded. We wished for everyone to come back to life and for the bombs in the android's chests to be removed. Dad decided to stay behind. We flew to Capsule Corp. and decided to stay there for awhile. Mom burst through the door and attacked me in one of her legendary hugs. Bulma told me to leave for a sec. and to check on Trunks. _

_I was walking back, and this is what I heard._

"_If the brat would have finished him off, that clown might still be here."_

"_I agree with Vegeta." Yamcha said. I heard a couple of agreeing sounds come from Tien and Chioutzou as well. I covered my mouth sa tears welled in my eyes._

"_Guys seriously! Gohan saved every one of us!" Bulma explained. _

"_She is right; we all know what happens to Gohan when he gets angry." Piccolo said._

"_I agree with the both of you, yes, Gohan should have finished him off, but Goku put him out there against that monster. Gohan even said that when he gets angry enough, he loses control. Really, it wasn't his fault, but at the same time…it is." Krillin explained._

"_Its every single one of ours, we shouldn't have let Gohan fight him." Mirari said sadly._

"_Who cares…The kid lost control, and now he's paying for it." Oolong said. I couldn't stay there any longer, and I ran. The tears now free falling down my cheeks._

_**(End Flashback)**_

I looked down with tears in my eyes. I was trying to keep them back, but I was failing miserably. I felt a hand on my back, and I turned to see Reem looking at me.

"Gohan…I really don't know what to say…" She said confusedly.

"You don't have to say anything…" I trailed off.

"I feel like there is something else…"

"Huh?" I looked at her and she was glaring at me questioningly.

"Videl and I…we kind of split up…"

"What, how?!"

"She thought I was cheating on her and we broke up…"

"I'm sorry." I smiled.

"Its fine, I mean, what a relationship without trust?"

"Good point."

After a while of talking, we decided to head back.

"Reem, do you want to go to Capsule Corp. with me?" I asked as I looked at her. She was just putting Buffy in her stall.

"Sure, sounds like fun." She replied. I smiled.

"Want to just follow me in your truck?"

"Yeah…"

I had her follow me there, and I pulled into the driveway. She parked next to the sidewalk. I walked inside the giant house and made my way to the living room. We walked in and Goten was playing with Trunks with some Hot Wheels toys. I smiled. I plopped on the couch, and she sat next to me.

"Gohan, is that you?" Bulma called from the kitchen.

"Yeah…and some one is over for a bit." She walked in and smiled at Reem.

"Well…you certainly aren't Videl, I am Bulma, you?"

"My name is Reem Farhart." Reem replied. She smiled and nodded.

_**Reem's P.O.V.**_

A few hours of watching movies and talking about random crap later, my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was my mom.

"Hey."

"Reem, where are you?"

"I am at Capsule Corp. with Gohan."

"This late at night?!"

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Ok…if they have an extra room, you stay there, got it?"

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." I hung up. I walked up to Bulma and she smiled at me.

"What is it you need sweetie."

"Do you possibly have an extra room?"

"Oh, I have lots! You can stay the night, considering it is 10."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She smiled and I walked into the living room. Gohan was dozing off while sitting on the couch. I sat next to him.

We started watch a movie called "Gladiator". My eyes were getting heavy about in the middle of it, and I looked at Gohan. He was asleep with his head resting on his hand while leaning on the arm of the couch. I got into the same position and found my eyes getting heavy again. I heard a soft mumble escape Gohan's lips as he repositioned himself. I then let the dream world consume me…


	6. AN Chapter

**Ok…I am depressed now **** NO ONE IS REVIEWING! Where are all of you? Are you under here *looks under desk* nope…I really need input on the whole Gomih thing…She is going to be in college dating Mirari. She is 3 years alder than Gohan and they are sorta like twins…they look exactly alike except she has feminine parts lol. Please people…I NEED HALP! Plus if you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me…I wont bite, promise :D**


	7. Chapter 5

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! For me not updating in a long time, my intro isn't going to be very long. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!**

_**Goku's P.O.V.**_

It's been two weeks since I've seen Piccolo, and I was starting to get impatient. The Nameks should have been able to collect the Dragon Balls by now. Why haven't they? I decided to go to King Kai and ask if I can get a hold of the Grand Elder. He agreed.

"Grand Elder, can you hear me?"

"Yes, is this Goku?"

"Yes it is…how are you doing Moori?"

"I am quite well."

"Listen, I need to know if you have gotten the Dragon Balls together yet."

"Yes we have, what is it you needed?"

"Moori, I need you to ask Porunga to wish me back, then wish me back home. Can you do that?"

"Yes we can, give us a minute." Moori replied, and King Kai shut down the connection. I sighed and sat down.

"Goku, everything will be fine."

"I'm not so sure King Kai…" That was when I felt that familiar rush of life run through my body, and I stood up and said bye right before I got sent home. I landed gently in the grass. I was home.

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

I yawned as my eyes adjusted to the light. I blinked and saw that I was in front of the TV and on the couch. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. My sensitive ears picked up the sound of soft breathing, I turned my head to the right and saw Reem asleep on the other side of the couch. I smiled and uncovered myself. I stood up, but immediately got dizzy. I put my hand on the arm of the couch and shook my head. I blinked as the dizzy spell faded. I walked towards the other side of the room and grabbed a pillow. I went towards Reem, gently picked up her head, and put the pillow under. She stirred slightly, but fell back into her peaceful sleep. My head lifted up as the door opened, revealing a blue haired woman with a smile.

"You do realize how late you two stayed up last night, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, I need your help anyway. Please tell me you can cook?!"

"Yes Bulma, I can cook." I chuckled as she sighed in relief.

"That's new…" She inquired as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"That sound you just made. Did you just laugh? Are you coming down with something?" She said teasingly. I narrowed my eyes.

"No, I was just laughing at you." I turned and walked into the kitchen. I could feel her get embarrassed. I smiled as I got out the breakfast stuff. I heard the door open, again, and this time Goten walked in.

"What are you doing big brother?"

"I am making breakfast."

"Yay! I'm hungry!"

"Goten, your always hungry." He laughed and I smiled.

When I was finished making breakfast, I decided to wake Reem. I walked into the living room and saw her still asleep. _Wow…she really is a heavy sleeper._ I knelt down and shook her gently. Her response, I slight snore, mumble, and her still asleep. I chuckled and smirked. I wrapped my hands around the corners of her pillow and yanked it from under her head. Next thing I knew I was flying across the living room.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"You know exactly what that was for you jerk!"

"Not my fault you snore." I felt a pillow hit my face.

"SHUT UP!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am." She said nicely, her mood doing a complete 360. I blinked. _Girls are so confusing._ I stood up and walked towards the kitchen with her. I got only a quarter of what I used to eat, probably less. Reem ate more than I did, and I knew by Bulma's questionable look, that I was in trouble. When I finished I literally got dragged out by Bulma.

"Okay, talk."

"What?"

"You know what."

"So what if I don't have my huge appetite anymore? It went away a long time ago."

"I know that when it comes to Saiyins, that you have to go through months of torture for a Saiyin to lose their appetite. What happened?"

"I couldn't eat for a long time because of mom and Goten. I was also too young to work, so I didn't really have a choice."

"Your mother really makes me sick."

"You may feel that way now Bulma, but I know mom will change."

"And if she doesn't, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…is there something you're not telling me?"

"Call Detective Benson, you'll see." She walked away.

_**Meanwhile with detective Benson.**_

_**Detective Benson's P.O.V.**_

I was going through the evidence that we had on Mrs. Son. So far, all we have is abuse because Gohan refused to do a rape kit, let alone arrest his mother. I sighed and started to go through the images of the house evidence when my cell rang.

"Benson."

"Hey, it's Gohan…Sorry to bug you, but I had a question."

"Hey Gohan, what is it."

"Bulma told me to call you, I was wondering why?"

"Can you and your brother come to the station?"

"Why?"

"I would explain when you two get here."

"Okay." He hung up.

I put the evidence back in its folder and put the folder in the box. I took the box and set it on Munch's desk. He looked at me with a raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to go through these for me. I am going to try and convince Gohan to do the rape kit and testify."

"You really want Chi-Chi Son in jail, don't you?"

"Yes. I have a feeling that her feeling of hatred towards her son is never going to go away."

"I don't know, the way they talk about her, she might change."

"Munch, if what she said is true, then she will hate Gohan for the rest of her life."

"I know. We need to show Rollins the tape." I nodded and we headed towards her office. Amanda looked up at us and put down her book.

"What is it?"

"We have a tape that could put her in jail." I stated. She nodded towards the TV and Munch got the others. Stabler walked towards me and stood there with arms crossed over his chest.

**(TV)**

"Mr. Son, can you tell me what's been going on these past few years?" I questioned.

"My life. Gohan has been going to school, and I had my newest son. Why, is something wrong?"

"I think you know what is wrong." Chi-Chi looked down.

"I have made some mistakes I admit, but I haven't done anything harmful!"

"I never said anything about that." I stated calmly.

"Are you insinuating that I am a danger to my children?"

"Chi-Chi, you children have been raped and abuse BY you for the past 5 years. Gohan refuses to have you taken away for it, and he has been trying to kill himself." She snapped.

"Heh, he deserves it then. Let him die, he will go down just like his father. The one he killed, by the way. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, OR ANY OF YOUR CRAP! Gohan deserves what's coming to him, nothing more, and nothing less. If he doesn't want me arrested, he will have to live with the torture and blame like has for years."

"What is Goten going to say?! How about you husband?! Gohan wants to die! The boy who has been taking care of you and your other son all by himself. He doesn't even want you arrested, he has been trying to convince me to send you to rehab. He told me that no matter how hard he tries, he cannot hate you! Yet, you despise your own son for something that he had no control over."

"He could've controlled it! There is only two things I could say to you. One I want my lawyer, and…no matter what you say…I will always hate and blame him." With that she leaned back, folded her arms, and scowled.

**(Back to Characters)**

"Wow, you really got something out of her?"

"Yeah, I was shocked like that." Amanda nodded.

"I'm not." My eyes widened and we turned to see Gohan leaning against the doorway. He was wearing a white tank, blue jeans, and steel-toed brown boots. He was looking me straight in the eye.

"I know my mother hates me. There was no need for you to try and stick up for me. I do appreciate you doing so." He stated wisely. This kid was young, but he was old.

"Where is your brother?"

"The child's room. You guys talk pretty loud." Gohan chuckled, but remained at the door.

"Gohan, there is a reason why I called you."

"I heard."

"So you agree?" Stabler asked.

"No." Gohan was still against it.

"Gohan, you just heard what your mother had said. If she doesn't go to jail, what are you and your brother going to do?"

"Hey! Leave Goten put of this! It's my fault all of this was happening anyway," he sighed and pushed off the wall, "I tried too hard to keep Goten as far away from this mess to have you guys bringing him into it."

"I understand, but your mother brought him into it." Cragon said. He motioned for Gohan to sit down, and he did so.

"How are you feeling?"

"What does that have to with anything?"

"We need to know. Can you talk to Mr. Huang for a bit?" Cragon stood and motioned for our psychologist. George stood and sat across from Gohan. We walked out of the room and shut the door. Stabler and I stayed outside the window.

"Gohan, I really need you to take a couple of these tests for me, can you do that?"

"I guess."

"Okay. I think you've heard of this one before. I am going to hold up different images. They will be different sizes, shapes, and colors. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Huang held up a small red splatter and Gohan blinked. Gohan seemed to be thinking of how to describe it, his eyes were clouded though. Gohan's eyes filled with sadness as he thought about the image.

"Gohan, do you want to explain?"

"No, not really."

"I can tell just by looking at you, that you want to talk about. Are you afraid?" Gohan closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head.

"Of what? What are you afraid of?"

"You might think I'm insane…"

"Why would I think that?"

"That image reminds me of a lot of my past battles."

"Everyone has past battles Gohan."

"Wrong kind, Mr. Huang. I mean life or death battles. I have been fighting those since I was 5 years old. These past, I think, 5 or 6 years have been the longest period of peace I have had. Even then, I was still tortured."

"You're saying that this reminds you of the blood that has been spilled during those battles?" Gohan nodded.

"I can tell there is only one person going through your mind. Want to tell me who?"

"My dad. I usually listen to music when I have these thoughts."

"What's your favorite?"

"Band or song?"

"Either."

"I have a lot of favorites. I like Seether's 'Fake it', Nickelback's 'Lullaby' and 'If Today Was Your Last Day', and Eminem's "Lose Yourself" and 'Not Afraid.'"

"Do you sing?"

"A…little…"

"Sing me something."

"I need my instrumentals for that."

"Is it on a website?"

"Yes."

"Hang on." George grabbed his laptop and set it on the table.

"Find the website and sing me something. This could help the both of us." Gohan studied the computer, then he typed in into the web box at the top. He started to go through his playlists and stopped on one called 'My Songs'.

"Fair warning, I suck." He played one and it wasn't that bad.

_**"Memories consume**_

_**Like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm safe here in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

_**'Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

_**Clutching my cure**_

_**I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more**_

_**Than anytime before**_

_**I had no options left again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

_**'Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

_**'Cause I'm the one at fault**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit tonight" **_

"You are really good!"

"If you say so…"

"I do, what habit are you trying to break?"

"All of them. I always tell everyone that I am fine when I'm not. I don't speak to anyone that often, and…this." He put his foot on the chair and lifted his pant leg up to his knee, showing old and new scars.

"I only went too far once. I started to think that I was worthless, and that I had no reason to live anymore…"

"Is it because of you mom?" Gohan looked to the ground and George sat there watching as Gohan shook slightly. The teen's face seemed pale, and he was probably in a flashback of some sort. George reached over and rested his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Gohan snapped his head up, and his eyes were filled with tears.

"I…I can't" The boy whispered so quietly that I had to strain my eyes just to hear it.

"What can't you do?" Gohan shook his head and the tears flowed freely.

"I can't take these tests…I can't send my mom to jail. If my dad comes back, what is he going to say to me? Everything my mom said was true…I made a mistake, and because of that my father may never come back." Gohan covered his face with his hands started to cry. I couldn't watch this. I walked into the room and wrapped my arms around the tortured boy. I looked at George and he was staring at Gohan like he figured something out.

"Call Bulma Brief and tell her to come pick up the boys." I told Stabler. He grabbed his cell and walked out of the room.

"Olivia, this is not usual for a 16-17 year old boy."

"I realized that George."

"No. I mean, he has the symptoms of PTSD…" I looked down at Gohan, who was in the midst of another flashback. I looked at Dr. Huang.

"He shouldn't have that, he freaking 16!"

"He even said that the battles he has been in haunts him…did you ever think that that could be the reason?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This boy, innocent guy, has been through so much that he got a disease from it.

"Gohan…" I heard a woman say. I turned to see Bulma, her husband, and Goten. She walked up to the teen as he stared at the ground.

"Gohan, we need to get home okay?" Gohan's eyes met Bulma's and Bulma smiled at him.

"Alright…" Gohan replied as he stood.

"Bulma can I talk to you for a minute?" Bulma looked at me and she nodded.

"Go with Vegeta and wait for me outside." Bulma told the boy as she fixed his jacket. Gohan nodded and told the other two.

"What is it?" Bulma looked at me with concern.

"We think Gohan could be suffering from PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Okay. I will take him home and get him some medicine for it. Please, I hate to say it but, I really want Chi-Chi locked away for what she did. She is like a sister to me, but her kids are like mine. I always say kids first." I nodded and she left.

**Gohan's P.O.V.**

I cannot believe I broke down like that. I sighed as I leaned my head against the seat. I sat in the back with Goten as Bulma drove with Vegeta in the passenger seat. I took my headphones and started to play "21 Guns" by Green Day.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a storm?_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

I closed my eyes as the rain poured onto the vehicle. I was exhausted mentally, emotionally, and physically. I tried to keep myself awake, but I couldn't, I slowly drifted off into a slumber that I haven't had in a while.

**Vegeta's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe the woman made me come along to pick up the brats. It's not my fault their harpy of a mother did this, but still, not even my mother did that. It was too quiet in here. I looked at rearview mirror to see Goten asleep on Gohan. The eldest brat had his eyes closed, so I guess he was asleep, too. My eyes went towards my mate as she was in deep thought. Did I really want to know what was going through that head of hers? Maybe.

"Woman, what's going through that head of yours?"

"Nothing, Vegeta."

"Really?" I scoffed.

"It's just what the detectives said."

"What's wrong?"

"Can't say with the kids." She whispered.

"The kids are asleep. What did they say?" I never showed it, but I cared for the boys.

"It's Gohan, Vegeta. I…I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta, they said that Gohan has all the signs of PTSD. What are we going to do?" She seemed at a loss. I turned my head again and peeked over at the boys. Goten was leaning the other way and Gohan was clenching his fists, but was still sleeping. I reached over and shook his knee. The boy's eyes opened and he jumped slightly. He stretched then leaned against the door again. His eyes closed and he fell back to sleep. I felt a hand on my leg and I turned to see Bulma watching me. I raised my eyebrow and she looked back at the road.

"You may not think that I know, but I know that you care for those boys." I smirked.

"You know me better than that woman…"

"Uh-huh, which is why I KNOW that you care." I growled in frustration. We pulled into the drive way and I swear I wanted to kill someone, and not just any 'someone', THE 'someone'.

"KAKAROT!?"

"Oh, hey Vegeta!"

"Wha-?"

"The Namekians wished me back!"

"I see that…"

"Hehe…"

"Goku?!" _Here we go…_

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" The woman hugged the idiot.

"Vegeta, can you help me really fast?"

"No." I turned and left.

**Goku's P.O.V.**

"What's wrong with him?" I looked at Bulma.

"He's just grumpy as usual. Goku, can you help me? They boys fell asleep in the car." She laughed and I smiled.

"Sure."

"I'M AN IDIOT!" Bulma did a face-palm and I just blinked.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, I forgot that…you're going to meet Goten." She looked at me with a smile. I peeked into the car to see Gohan sleeping like a rock…with a mini-me?

"That's Goten, he is exactly like you." I opened the door quietly and Gohan stirred slightly. Bulma picked up Goten, and I knelt down next to Gohan. I reached over him and pressed the button to unlock the belt. I caught my son before he fell out of the car. His eyes opened slightly and he looked up at me.

"D…Dad?"

"Yeah Son. It's me." I saw a smile spread across his face and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you so much dad…you have no idea."

"I think I do. Piccolo came up and explained what's going on." Gohan stopped and looked at me.

"Oh…"

"Hey," I lifted his chin, "Don't go around blaming yourself. I know what happened, and I am going to help you. Is that alright with you?" Gohan smiled.

"Yeah dad."

**Narrator**

**Happy ending right? Wrong. Little did our heroes know, they were being watched by a revenge seeker? Who is this new enemy? What does the DA have in store for our favorite people? Find out next on: Another Demi! **


	8. Chapter 6

**HIYA PEOPLES! In case you haven't read it yet, I wrote 2 new stories called A Twist of Fate and Gohan, A Little Girl With A Big Problem. It has my OC in it and Gohan is kind of OOCed. I am making him a little bit mean in A Twist of Fate, and Gohan is Female in the other (With a spunky attitude). Enough of those stories, I know what you are thinking…AWWWW! Father Son Bonding! Well, I have a secret…thing are going to heat up. I know, I know, my writing is getting different, but that is because of school. First year in high school is not that easy…I ALSO JOINED CHOIR!Anyway, this one is going to have music, so make sure you go onto youtube and look up the songs. **** Also, if you have any song suggestions (1D is welcome too) I would love to hear them! Now for chapter 6 of Another Demi!**

**Chapter 6: Training begins!**

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe it, my dad was staring at me, and I didn't know until now. I was so happy, but I was also worried. _What if they get a divorce?_ I guess dad noticed my expression as we walked into the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at my now alive father.

"Everything is going to be just fine. I promise you, nothing like this is going to happen again." I smiled. Putting on another mask to hide away all the pain. I watched as my dad bought the act and smiled back. I then turned my sights to the little boy laying on the couch, curled up in a blanket, and probably not waking anytime soon. I walked over, sat down, and stroked my brother's hair. I always did this when he was upset, for he didn't have a loving mother who would do it for him. Ah, my mother, _what did he ever do to deserve your hatred? I am the reason all this is happening, not this little boy. All he knows is that his mother hates his older brother, and that his father is dead…was dead. I cannot fathom why you would hate him._ My head lifted as my phone rang. Dad was talking to Bulma, so I answered it with no hesitation.

"Hello?"

"Hi…" Reem was on the other end.

"Hey Reem, what's up?"

"Gohan, I am just going to cut to the chase. When are you going to train me? I mean, I NEED this!" I pulled the phone away from my ear when she yelled.

"Ow, and I don't know." I replied.

"Oops, sorry, forgot about the hearing thing."

"It's fine."

"So, when?"

"How about you come to Capsule Corporation in an hour and we can go from there."

"Sounds like a plan! Thanks Gohan bye!"

"See yah." I hung up and sighed. I shook my head slowly with a smirk on my face. _She's got determination and stubbornness, she will be fine._ I sighed and leaned up against the couch. I sat there a moment until I remembered that I had a mental breakdown in front of the detectives. _REALLY SMART GOHAN! First you piss them off because you aren't going to testify or whatever…AND THEN YOU BREAKDOWN IN FRONT OF THEM!? Ugh I'm and idiot._ I did a face palm and slowly slid my hand down my face. Next thing I knew I was face-to-face with Goten. His curious eyes were watching my every move.

"Hey…squirt…" I chuckled nervously. Goten then laughed.

"Why did you hit yourself?" He exclaimed while laughing his a** off at me. I narrowed my eyes then lifted him up.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Really?" I tickled him. He started to laugh and squirm.

"Do you still want to laugh at me?" I laughed when he shook his head no. I let him go. I turned for ONE second only to have a midget on my back.

"AHHHH!" I hit the floor.

A little while later, we were on the ground laughing and panting.

"Big brother?"

"Yes Goten?" I turned onto my stomach and he followed.

"Why did mommy not like us?" I blinked. _Time for me to tell him. He needs to know._

"Goten, mom…mom loved you. And still does."

"What about you?"

"Goten, I am going to tell you a story. It's about a boy, not much older than you."

"Really?" I nodded and he sat next to me.

"You see, there was this little boy. He loved life, he didn't care if you were dangerous or not. His mother expected a lot of him, and so did everyone else in his family. One day, he was eleven, and his father and he were in a big fight. A bad guy wanted to destroy his home. So the boy's father fought really hard, but couldn't beat him, so the father called the boy to fight. At first, the boy was losing. Until he got really angry. When he did, he didn't destroy the bad guy, so his father was taken away. After the dad was taken away, the boy cried. The boy and his family were about to leave when the bad guy came back. The bad guy killed his friend and he got mad again. Then the bad guy and the boy got into a huge battle. When the battle was finished, the boy went home and told his mother. She then blamed him, and hurt him. His mom didn't like him. You see Goten, you are not that boy. Mom likes, no, loves you! There is no need for you to worry." I looked at him and smiled softly as I stood. I walked towards the window and stared at the busy street below.

"What happened to the boy?" Goten asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I don't know." He shrugged and then he smiled.

"I'm hungry." I laughed.

"Alright…WAIT! There is someone you need to meet." HE cocked his head and followed me into the dining room. I watched as dad and Bulma were talking. Bulma looked worried and Dad was not happy.

"Uh…Bulma…" She looked at me and I nodded towards Goten. Goten was hiding behind me. Bulma looked down and she smiled warmly. Dad turned and looked at me and the chibi behind me.

"Uh Gohan, why is there a mini me behind you?" Dad asked.

"Dad, this is Goten. Your other son." Dad blinked and looked back at the little boy. Dad walked towards him and knelt down.

"I'm Goku."

"I…I'm Goten…" They stared at each other for a second. Then…

"DADDY!" Goten ran to Dad and hugged him.

"Wow, you're a strong one aren't yah?" Goten hugged him tighter and they laughed. I smiled. I felt a stare burning the back of my head. I turned to see Bulma giving me an I'm-sorry look. I raised my brow and she shook her head. I shrugged. I looked back at the look-alikes as dad play with Goten. They seemed happy. I smiled and walked out of the room. I sighed as I sat on the couch. It's been a hard last few weeks, and now I need to train someone…GREAAAAT! _I wonder how this is going to turn out. I know Reem is strong, but how strong? That's the real question._ I was taken out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I stood and opened the door to see Reem standing there.

"You better be ready for this because I don't go easy."

"OF COURSE!" I cringed at the pitch. She chuckled nervously and Gohan smirked.

"Before we go, there is a really important person I want you to meet." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the kitchen to see the look-alikes drinking hot chocolate and chatting…well Goten blabbing. Goten looked up when the door opened and dad followed.

"REEM!" Goten ran up and hugged her legs. She fell, but I caught her before she could hit the ground. We stared at each other for a moment. I set her upright and blushed. I cleared my throat and she looked at me.

"T…Thanks."

"No problem." I heard a chuckle and saw my dad's eyes shining with amusement and pride. I smiled.

"Dad, this is Reem Farhart, Reem, this is my father." She followed my eyes and looked at my dad. Reem stepped forward and shook dad's hand. He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Dad replied.

"I may need your help. She is the one I promised to train." I explained. Dad considered this for a moment. He was carefully and mentally analyzing her, so he wouldn't be too hard on her when we start. He smiled and turned his attention to me.

"No problem! I would love to train you Reem." Dad exclaimed happily. I sighed in relief and nodded for the both of them to follow me. Bulma, luckily, made another GR, so I was able to use something and not be eaten by Vegeta. We walked down the long, endless hallways. This place known as Capsule Corporation was like a giant maze, but I know it like the back of my hand. I turned right and opened a door, the inside being the Gravity Room. I motioned for the other two to come in. I heard Reem gasp as she analyzed the controls.

"Impressive isn't it?"

"You help her build this stuff?"

"Yes." She looked at me like I was insane…or Einstein…or both. I smiled and looked to my dad.

"How high should I set it since she is a beginner?"

"I would say 10 times gravity for now. If it's too easy for her, we will raise it up to 15 and so on and so forth." I nodded and looked back at the complicated looking machine. I punched in the numbers and there was a humming noise. I felt a tiny bit of weight get put on my shoulders. Unlike other people, I have been on 700 times gravity, so this is like child's play. I looked at Reem, and she was looking at me with confused eyes.

"Why…is…it…suddenly…heavy…?" She asked with beads of sweat pouring down her forehead.

"This setting is 10 times Earth's gravity, so the pressure is going to be greater. You're going to need to move around to get used to it, but for now, just try to walk and see where it gets you." I walked passed my father and turned on the radio. My whole family worked out with music, so why stop now? Dad smiled as one of his favorite songs came on. "Never" by Moving Pictures.

_**I feel your heart, its beating time with mine**_

_**You thought love, love, love was on the line**_

_**He holds you down but I know you want to run**_

_**But you're hot, hot loaded like a gun**_

_**Oh you feel, oh so trapped and confused**_

_**Start with nothing, you've got nothing to lose**_

_**You can never, never, never, ever**_

_**Never, never, never, ever hide your heart**_

_**Don't ever, ever, ever, ever try**_

_**If you don't give your heart wings**_

_**You'll never, never, never ever**_

_**Never, never, never ever fly**_

_**Break down the walls well, you've got to cut the ties**_

_**Well, there's pain, pain burning in your eyes**_

_**It's time to fight well, it's time for tearing free**_

_**Well come, come runnin' straight to me**_

_**Oh, you know he don't love you like I do**_

_**Don't make believe that you don't feel it too**_

_**You can never, never, never ever**_

_**Never, never, never ever hide your heart**_

_**Don't ever, ever, ever, ever try, woah, oh, no**_

_**If you don't give your heart wings**_

_**You'll never, never, never, never**_

_**Never, never, never ever fly**_

_**You'll never fly, if you want you can fly**_

Dad and I sparred whilst the song was playing. I couldn't believe how much stronger dad has gotten, but I have been keeping up my training. I know he knows too. I knew by his eyes, that he knows that I am stronger than ever before. I can see in him the power as well. He tried to hit me with a right hook, but I grabbed his arm and rammed my knee into his chest. Dad was stunned, but quickly retaliated with his kick. I dodged, and then got hit on the temple with an elbow. I stood from the ground and glared at my dad as he was rubbing the back of his head nervously. I sighed and he landed in front of me.

"You alright son? I guess I over did it?" I felt a thick liquid run down my cheek and I touched it. I looked at me fingers to learn that blood was the mysterious liquid.

"Dad, I'm fine." I answered shortly. Dad's face grew concerned at the sight of the blood running down my face. He walked up to me and turned my head.

"Dad I-"

"Be quiet and let me see." Dad ordered. My eyes widened slightly and I shut my mouth. I felt his hand travel the scratch, but then go further. To say I was confused, was an understatement. I blinked as my dad's fingers want to the…_Crap baskets…_

"When did you get this?" Dad was now looking at an old and deep scar on my head.

"I don't know." I replied. It was partly true. I know who and why, but not when and how.

"Gohan." Dad forced me to look at him.

"Dad, I'm being serious, I don't when and how I got it."

"Do you know who and why?"

"Yes."

"Explain."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"…"

"Ugh! Mom and I got into a fight about something, next thing I knew I was on a hospital bed while mom was telling the doctor I fell." Dad was shocked to say the least.

"Well, let's get back to training, okay buddy? We will talk later if you want." Dad saw the –I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look and dropped the subject. I smirked and nodded.

"YES!" I jumped out of surprise to see Reem with a successful grin plastered on her face.

"Did you figure out how to move around easier?"

"Yup! Hey, can I go through the music?" She pointed towards the radio. I chuckled and nodded while she skipped towards it. I smiled as she turned on a song that we BOTH know by heart. "Satellite" by Rise Against.

_**You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame**_

_**You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays**_

_**You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit**_

_**And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it**_

_**That's why we won't back down**_

_**We won't run and hide**_

_**Yeah! 'cause these are the things that we can't deny**_

_**I'm passing over you like a satellite**_

_**So catch me if I fall**_

_**That's why we stick to your game plans and party lines**_

_**But at night we're conspiring by candlelight**_

_**We are the orphans of the American dream**_

_**So shine your light on me**_

_**You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has**_

_**You can't understand what lays ahead**_

_**If you don't understand the past**_

_**You'll never learn to fly now**_

_**Til you're standing at the cliff**_

_**And you can't truly love until you've given up on it**_

_**That's why we won't back down**_

_**We won't run and hide**_

_**Yeah! 'cause these are the things that we can't deny**_

_**I'm passing over you like a satellite**_

_**So catch me if I fall**_

_**That's why we stick to your game plans and party lines**_

_**But at night we're conspiring by candlelight**_

_**We are the orphans of the American dream**_

_**So shine your light on me**_

_**She told me that she never would face the world again**_

_**So I offered up my plan**_

_**We'll sneak out while they sleep**_

_**And sail off in the night.**_

_**We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives**_

_**When we're gone we'll stay gone**_

_**Out of sight, out of mind**_

_**It's not too late, **_

_**We have the rest of our lives**_

_**We'll sneak out while they sleep**_

_**And sail off in the night**_

_**We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives (We have the rest of our lives)**_

_**When we're gone we'll stay gone**_

_**Out of sight, out of mind**_

_**It's not too late, **_

_**We have the rest of our lives**_

_**The rest of our lives**_

_**Because we won't back down**_

_**We won't run and hide**_

_**Yeah! 'cause these are the things that we can't deny**_

_**I'm passing over you like a satellite**_

_**So catch me if I fall**_

_**That's why you stick to your game plans and party lines**_

_**But at night we're conspiring by candlelight**_

_**We are the orphans of the American dreams**_

_**So shine your light on me**_

_**No, we won't back down**_

_**We won't run and hide**_

_**Yeah! 'cause these are the things that we can't deny**_

_**I'm passing over you like a satellite**_

_**'Cause these are the things that we can't deny now**_

_**This is a life that you can't deny us now**_

I heard dad chuckle as I sang with Reem. When the song ended, Reem laughed, and I smirked. Dad seemed happy to see me somewhat smile. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to my right, and dad nodded for me to follow him. I looked at Reem and she smiled, pretty much saying 'okay you can go'. I nodded and followed my dad into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"Gohan, I was thinking. Would you mind if I take you and Goten to go see your mother? I mean, I know that you and she don't really get…" I cut him off with my open palm.

"It's fine. I wouldn't mind seeing her, also, Goten needs to see her." Dad smiled softly and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most." I furrowed my brow and pulled away, holding my dad at arm's length the same way he has done to me.

"Dad, you have always been there for me. Even if I couldn't see you, you were still there. Yes, I didn't know it at the time, and yes I was angry, but…I knew no matter what that it wasn't your fault." I explained whilst looking him in the eye. Dad was watching me closely, then he smiled.

"Nor is it yours." I looked at him. He smiled and patted my shoulder. He walked a little ways then stopped.

"Hey, if you don't want to go, let me know." I nodded, and with that, dad walked away. I sighed and felt a hand on my arm.

"You know, your dad is pretty nice." I turned and saw Reem smiling at me.

"Do you want to go get some lunch with me?" I asked and her face lit up.

"Of course!"

_**After Lunch at CC**_

I have to admit, Reem and I had a good time. She shared some of her ex-boyfriend stories, and I shared some funny things about my dad. I love seeing her smile, it makes me happy knowing she is safe. I am afraid, though, it reminds me of how I was with Videl, and I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship yet.

"Gohan, are you okay?" I turned to Bulma as she handed me some hot tea.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too sure."

"It's just…" I sighed.

"It's just what?"

"Reem. It's like I am falling in love all over again."

"That's not a bad thing."

"It could be! Everyone knows that a Saiyin only falls in love once, and I was in love with Videl! Now, I think I am falling for someone else…"

"I knew you would." I gave her a peculiar look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew that you were falling for Reem. It's been 5 months and you are already opening up to her. I know that your life is a little hay wire, but that shouldn't stop you from falling in love again. Gohan, I know from personal experience that you might date multiple people, but there will only be one person that is right to help you go through the ups and downs in your life. You can call me crazy, but Vegeta was my right guy, and Reem is your right girl…" She paused and looked at me, "Just think about it, okay?" I nodded and she smiled. She stood and walked out of the room.

_**Detective Benson's P.O.V.**_

I sighed, I was trying to get a confession out of Chi-Chi, but she still wasn't talking. She admitted to abusing Gohan, but there is still no evidence nor is she saying anything about the rapes.

"I want my lawyer present the next time you talk to me." I looked over at the woman and shrugged.

"Alright, but I want you to know that your son is probably going to testify."

"How?"

"I don't know, but you should also know, from YOUR beatings, he has PTSD." She paled and looked at her hands. I raised an eyebrow _soft spot there huh?_

"What are you talking about?"

"He has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I don't think it is from you hitting him every once in a while though…How about you?"

"His father and mentor trained him in martial arts when he was 4. It doesn't surprise me that he has it." I nodded. I turned and left the room. I saw Stabler giving me the are-you-serious look.

"Stabler, I think I found a soft spot with her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she meant to cause him physical pain to last short periods of time, but she wounded him eternally with a mental disorder."

"So…That means?"

"She is not happy that she won't be able to cause him pain because now he doesn't care anymore." He nodded.

"Benson, we have company." I looked at chief and followed him out. I saw Gohan kneeling down in front of his brother, and a man that looked a little like Gohan, but exactly like Goten. Gohan caught my gaze and he stood up.

"Detective Benson, this is my father." My eyes travelled to the taller man and he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Detective, my name is Goku."

"Call me Olivia." The man, known as Goku, smiled and nodded.

"So, what do you boys need?"

"I wanted to see my wife. I don't know much about the situation, but I think it would be best if I see her." His face was full of determination and my eyes travelled to Chief.

"Okay. We will wait out here," I pointed to the one-way glass, "We can watch from here."

"Can Goten come as well?" I looked at the boy at Gohan's feet.

"Yeah." The man and his son followed Munch into the room. I looked to my right to see Gohan standing next to me and watching with intent eyes.

"Why didn't you go in there?" He looked at me, then shrugged.

"I don't know, you never know how my mom will react." Our attention went back to the room when the door opened. The woman's head turned and she looked over at her husband and child.

_**In The Room**_

"Goku…" The woman stared at her, supposedly dead, husband. The man smiled and hugged her. Goten stared with curious eyes. Chi-Chi knelt down in front of the boy and hugged him.

"I promise, I will be home soon, and we can be a family again."

"Really?" Her eyes traveled to her husband's.

"Of course, why?" The man's face was stern, yet soft.

"Including Gohan?"

"Yes!"

"Chi, I know what happened." The woman looked to the ground.

"I…I don't know what happened…"

"He's not me. He isn't your husband! He should NOT be expected to lead this family, but he has! Hell, he has done a better job than I have! If there is anyone to blame about my disappearance, it's me." Goku's eyes softened. He has never yelled at his wife, for he never wanted to make her upset, but now…now he needs to.

"Goku…I…He…It is his fault, Goku." Goku shook his head.

"Chi, you know I love you, but I can't tolerate someone who blames a child for a child-like mistake. He was eleven, and I forced him to go out there and fight. He grew up too fast for my liking." Chi-Chi was stunned, to say the least. That was when Goku turned and picked up Goten.

"I love you Chi, and I am going to give you another chance. If you do this again, though, I will leave you." With that the man walked away.

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

_ Did dad just walk out on mom? Or was it just me?_ He walked around the corner and Goten was laughing whilst dad was smiling up at him.

"Dad…Why did you just-?" I was cut off.

"Because you needed someone to fend for you, instead of Bulma, and your mother needed to hear this from me." Dad's face was set in stone. He had determination in his eyes, stance, and all out feature. I just nodded, dumbfounded, at the mere thought of dad and mom splitting up.

"Mr. Son," We turned to face Benson.

"Call me Goku."

"You wife is being let out because we can only hold he for so long." Dad nodded and fear washed over my body, but I hid it, trying not to alarm anyone. Obviously, it worked. Dad turned towards the window when Eliott Stabler un-cuffed mom and led her out the door. Goten rushed up to her and hugged her legs, and she chuckled. She hugged and kissed dad, then turned to me, who was now looking away from her. I heard a sigh and the clacking of shoes as she walked towards me.

"Gohan…I-…" She was cut off by my palm.

"Save it." I stated simply and walked out of the room. I wanted to cry, I needed to cry, I didn't cry, I couldn't cry, my tears are gone, I have cried too much. I will not cry, if I do, that shows weakness, and I CANNOT show weakness in front of everyone. I got out of the building and looked towards the sky as the rain poured down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see my dad's worried face. I just shrugged him off and shook my head slightly. I looked towards the car, then back towards the sky.

"I think I'll fly home…or are we going to Capsule Corp.?"

"Capsule Corp. Gohan, be careful, and try to make things up with you mom."

"I know dad, and I will try, but right now, I need to clear my head." Dad nodded and I didn't hesitate to take to the air.

I flew, not knowing where I was going, but definitely not home. I couldn't go home…could I? Maybe. I don't know. I know mom doesn't really remember most of it, but how should I trust her? How can I trust? I mean, after all she has done…AND DAD EXPECTS ME TO LET IT ALL GO?! Not going to happen. I can't just pretend nothing happened…can I? For some odd reason, someone answered my question.

"I don't know, can you?" I turned around, but no one was there. _What the hell? Who the hell was that?_

"Who are you, COME OUT?!" I started to look around.

"Woah, calm down there tiger." I turned and some guy with black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and was fairly tall. His muscle mass wasn't bad either. In fact, he looked like Vegeta and I combined.

"The name's Kuro, yours?"

"Gohan…" I answered cautiously. _This guy is weird, real weird._

"What? Listen, if you are wondering, I can read people's minds, so when you got close enough, I heard your thoughts, which were pretty loud." I nodded.

"Explains a lot…listen I need to go…" I turned and left.

I arrived at CC about an hour later, and I still couldn't get my head wrapped around the Kuro guy. As soon as I walked into the door I felt two little bodies tackle me to the ground.

"GAHHHH!" I yelled as I crashed into the ground. I looked down to laughing demon spawns, and I playfully glared at them.

"We got you big brother."

"Do you know what happens when you tackle me?" They cocked their heads slightly.

"You better run before you find out." They both booked it down the hall way and I laughed as I stood.

"I take it you cleared your head?" I looked up towards Bulma.

"Yeah, I just…" I stopped when mom walked in. Bulma glared daggers at her and I sighed.

"Sorry about earlier mom, I just…I really don't know what to do…"

"Don't be sorry Gohan, trust me, it's me who did wrong not you. Are you hungry?"

"Nah, not really." Mom and dad looked surprised, but Bulma, Vegeta, and Mirari did not.

"He doesn't eat much anymore."

"Yes, but the brat does realize he can severely hurt his body by doing that." I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go…" That was when Bulma and mom started to fight and I walked up to them.

"Guys…," I narrowed my eyes, "GUYS!" They stopped and looked at me.

"It's fine…I'm fine. I promise." I smiled lightly and sighed at Bulma's testing glance.

"I'm serious." They nodded and Bulma walked away. I went into my room and started to play my music out loud. I started "Second Chance" by Shinedown.

"My eyes are open wide, by the way, I made it through the day. I watch the world outside, and by the way, I'm leaving out today. Well I just saw Haley's comet and she waved. Said why you always running in place? Even the man in the moon disappears, somewhere in the stratosphere. Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can! To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand! I'm not angry, I'm just saying…sometimes goodbye is a second chance," I sang with the music, "Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid, of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice, so listen close, it's only for today. Well I just saw Haley's comet and she waved. Said why you always running in place? Even the man in the moon disappears, somewhere in the stratosphere. Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can! To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand! I'm not angry, I'm just saying…sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Here is my chance, THIS IS MY CHANCE! Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can! To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand! I'm not angry, I'm just saying…sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance." I sang till the end. I knew that I haven't sang in a long time, and that I am still confused about my mother. I also know that Reem is outside of my door, debating whether to come in or not. I chuckled and opened the door.

"Oh, hi, I just, umm, I…" She was stuttering a lot, so I leaned against the door, that was when she noticed I was shirtless. She went red and looked at her toes.

"I brought you some dinner…" She handed me the food while looking at the ground, finding her shoes very interesting. I laughed and grabbed the plate gently.

"Thank you…" She looked up to see me smiling at her.

"Uh…you're welcome." She smiled and walked away. I shut the door and noticed a small note on the plate.

_**Later on that night**_

_**Bulma's P.O.V.**_

I went into Gohan's room to check on him, to see him sleeping with a book on his chest. I walked up and removed the book. I then sat down next to him and watched as he slept peacefully. This was a first, considering the information I just got from the counselor. Turns out, he really does have PTSD. I sighed and looked at the plate on his dresser. I felt him roll over and I turned to see his arm now on his face, and his leg hanging off the edge of the bed. I chuckled and placed my hand on his arm. His arm was colder than usual, but then again, tonight is colder than usual. I shook him and his he jumped slightly, making a snorting sound when he did. He looked at me groggily and sat up. He yawned and looked at his alarm clock. His brow raised.

"I figured you might want to cover up, it's going to get chilly tonight." He nodded and stood up. I followed and he quickly got back to bed. He sloppily threw the blankets onto his body, so I fixed them and rubbed his hair. I walked out and slowly shut the door, not wanting to wake the teen. I went to bed right afterwards, and let my mind and body take a break from all the stress from today.


End file.
